


A World so Different

by PerfectStorm773



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Parenthood, Trust Issues, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStorm773/pseuds/PerfectStorm773
Summary: With everyone he knows either dead or turned against him, Ed runs with his young daughter to the only place he can think to run to.Amestris.Wounded, grieving and furious, Ed rejoins the Amestrian Military to support his motherless child while Al is disappointed by the bitter and angry man that his brother turns out to be.Not abandoned! I will update this eventually!





	1. No Place Left to Run

It was his only hope, truly.

A dusty and unfinished transmutation circle in the middle of Munich.

 

But none of that mattered to Ed as he ran with his tiny daughter nestled tightly in his arms, her quiet sobs loud in his ear.

It didn't take much strength to break into the abandoned University, but his echoing footsteps were a haunting sound as Ed ran through the halls.

At one point he tripped, turning himself to that his prosthetic hit the ground, rather than the human arm that Min was cradled in. When he fell he felt each bolt and screw press into his side, knowing that it would leave quite the colorful bruise, if only they made it to that empty room.

 

Ed got up as quickly as he possibly could, as sore and tired as he was.

He stopped just one moment, just one for breath, but he knew he couldn't rest. If he rested he would give up. He'd get too tired.

Too tired of running, too tired of fighting, and it wasn't as if their deaths would be slow.

They'd probably be shot. Two undesirables. One for his handicap, and the other for her mixed race.

It's not like Min was even old enough to understand death, she wouldn't even know to fear, would she-

 

No!

 

Ed took one more deep breath before he set off running again.

He could make it out, he could make it home.

“Vati!” Min's sudden shout shocked Ed, but it also brought him back into reality. It let him notice the second and third sets of footsteps that echoed his own.

“Scheiβe!” Ed hissed as he tried to run faster. The room was coming up, but the footsteps were still getting closer.

“So close!” Ed muttered to himself in Amestrian, it had been forever since he'd been able to speak to another person in his native tongue.

 

If he managed to get home he'd have to teach Min.

Not that it would matter at this rate.

Ed's lungs ached as he ran, knowing that that kind of thinking would only slow him down but he couldn't quite manage to throw off the dark thoughts.

Maybe they wouldn't be killed.

Another intrusive thought.

Maybe they'd be kicked out of Germany. They could leave the country with other refugees.

 _And go where_? He asked himself. Like there was any place in this world that wouldn't be touched by this war.

 

At long last he was at that room, the circle.

The doors slammed shut behind him, and Ed used a bit of the discarded scrap to bar the doors shut. It might have been a pipe, or perhaps a piece of discarded wood, such a small detail that it honestly didn't matter. It fit through the handles of the double doors and that's what did matter.

There were bits of broken chalk on the ground, and setting Min off to the side of the room and telling her to wait, Ed snatched up a larger chunk and began filling in the blanks.

Some time passed before the banging at the door started, maybe it was seconds, or it could've been as much as five minutes.

 

“Kapitulation!” One of the men called from the other side of the door, but Ed didn't so much as flinch. He didn't have the time to spare.

 

The circle had been filled in and fixed, and all but three of the symbols were complete, but Ed didn't take the precious seconds to admire his quick work or take solace in the familiar work, because gunshots had begun to sound.

The first two came from beyond the building, someone else somewhere else on campus was firing, but it gave the duo chasing Ed the motivation they needed to start firing away at the door, trying to knock aside the piece of scrap blocking their way to Ed and his daughter.

Ed clapped his hands together, and pressed them to the circle.

 

Nothing.

 

That's when Ed allowed himself a moment to breathe. A moment to grieve.

Noah was gone.

Alfons was gone.

Even Hoenhiem was gone.

 

Now, it was his turn, and Min was going with him.

 

“Min, schätzchen,” Ed called his child over. His precious daughter, only two and a half years old, came running into his arms and he held on tight. If he was going to die, if she was going to die they would go out together.

 

Ed was no man for praying, but he hoped a single bullet would be the end of the both of them.

Another gunshot and agony scorched across Ed's good shoulder. They'd grazed him.

“Vati! Du Blutest!”

“Shh.” Ed shushed her, and hugged her closer. He thought he should turn his back. Then He would take any bullets, and she wouldn't be wounded.

_But you'd die on her._

Perhaps a bit of pain would be better.

 

Ed could feel the blood trickle down his arm and as the first drip hit the ground Ed had an epiphany.

 

Blood.

 

Ed let go of Min, and pushed her almost gently to the side as he let his new wound bleed onto his prosthetic hand.

Clapping the two together with a wince of pain he slammed them to the array and felt a now rare sensation – joy – as the lines began to light up. With one hand outstretched, he took Min back into his arms and let the two of them fall into the array, through the array.

Somewhere, in the distance, he heard doors opening.

 

When Ed woke, it was to a headache that started at his temples and sent shocks throughout the rest of his body. A thick fog surrounded everything, and when he looked down at his hands he noticed that the

covering on his prosthetic had been removed.

 

A bit of suspicion tried to penetrate the fog in his head, but it couldn't get past the dotting stars in the corners of Ed's eyes.

Another pair of hands, both whole and dark-skinned pushed at him.

Ed tilted his pounding head to look.

 

“Noah?” Some part of him knew he was wrong, but it wasn't the part that separated his thoughts from his speech. “Wie?”

Not-Noah frowned at him and murmured something.

“Wo ist Luminitsa? Bist du beide gut?”

Not-Noah shook her head slightly, saying something else, before her head moved to look back over her shoulder.

Ed followed her line of sight to where he could see Min sitting in the corner of the room, playing with another child.

Ed felt himself frown.

“Wer ist das?”

But before he got his answer, Ed felt sleep pulling him backwards to the mattress.

~~

“Rockbell Automail, how may I assist you?”

 

“Winry?” a quiet, hesitant voice filtered down the line, but it was familiar nonetheless.

 

“Rosé?” Winry asked, leaning back against the wall, relaxing knowing it wasn't a customer on the line. “How are you? Is something wrong?”

 

“Oh, I'm fine, fine.” Rosé sounded confused and distracted. “But, something is wrong. It's Ed, or at

least I _think_ it's Ed. Oh, maybe it isn't. Maybe I'm just being-”

 

“What do you mean it's Ed?” Winry cut in, still scarcely hanging onto shock.

 

“He appeared in town here in Liore just a few days ago, he was bleeding, and there's this little girl here with him- Winry?”

 

“A little girl?”

 

“She doesn't speak Amestrian, hell, no one here can figure out what she's saying, oh, she loves playing with Alan though, they're about the same age, too. Even though they can't understand each other they keep talking and talking- oh, I'm rambling aren't I?”

 

“T-That's okay.” Winry could feel her voice shaking. Ed. Ed was back. Liore wasn't a trek through the desert anymore, it was a train ride. She could be there in a few days.

 

“He doesn't have much with him, just some clothes, clothes for the little girl too, and a couple of books

and a few photographs.”

 

“Photographs?” Winry repeated, knowing it's all she had really done so far.

 

Rosé hesitated. “Yes, they're of him and the child, and- and someone who looks like _me_. Our hair is different and her skin is darker, but other than that...”

Rosé trailed off, and Winry felt no less shocked and confused, but no more either.

 

“I can be there by the end of the week.” Winry decided, “I'll drag Al along too, he's here for a few days but if he hears about this I'm sure he'll want to come.”

 

“Good.” Rosé said, “I'm really worried about him. There's this bruise on his head and he only woke up for a few moments yesterday, and now he just isn't waking up.”

 

Winry tried not to vocalize the jolt of worry that shot through her mind, so much akin to pain.

“We'll be there.” Winry promised before she hung up the phone.

One hand raised to her forehead, and pushed back her bangs as she just stood and breathed.

Could Rosé be wrong? Was it not Edward, but just someone who looked like him?

 

Al would be home soon.

She had to figure out what to tell him.

She could tell him that Ed was back, that his big brother had come home. She wanted to tell him that, but what if her doubts were true? What if he got so happy, so excited to see Ed only for it to be some bum?

 

“Winry?” That was the door opening, and Al calling out, “Are you home?”

 

Was it worth the risk of Al's heart breaking?

Not many people thought Ed was alive anymore.

Maybe this is what Al would need for him to give up, too.

Maybe that was for the best.

 

“Al,” She started, having made up her mind, “Come here, there's something I need to tell you.”


	2. Heading Home

Winry wasn't sure whether the first half of the train ride was better or worse than the second.  
For the first day and a half, Al was practically vibrating on the spot with sheer excitement, and rambling on and on about what he did remember of Ed, and begging for more stories about his older brother.  
It was a bit nice, actually, to see Al so happy.  
But then the excitement was replaced with anxiety.  
His happy bouncing had changed to tapping fingers and a bouncing knee.  
His begging had changed to worrying, constant what if he doesn't remember me? Or What if it isn't really him?

So there was nothing but relief when the train finally reached the end of its track, right at the edge of Liore.   
Someday, the train would go all the way through the desert and reach Xing, but Winry was happy to wait as they left the train and headed for where Rosé stood waiting.  
Al broke into a run, leaving Winry smiling fondly.  
He really wasn't much different from when he was a child the first time.  
When Winry caught up to the both of them, Rosé smiled as she reached out for a hug, but she didn't relax, and there was a certain anxiety in both her expression and the tone of her voice.

“He's awake again,” she explained, “But he isn't really talking.”

“Did you tell him we were coming?” Al asked as they began to walk to the building where Rosé resided. “I can't wait to see him, has he said anything about where he was?”

“Well, no, I didn't tell him. I was afraid he'd run off.”

Winry spoke up next, “Why would he run?”

Rosé shrugged, “I don't know, but he's been gone for years now, maybe he had a reason. As for where he was, he said he was in someplace called 'Germany,' and I've never heard of that.”

The rest of the walk back was silent, each contemplating why Ed would leave, where he could have been, and just how he had survived.

As they ascended the stairs to Rosé's apartment, they could hear a pair of children playing, and Ed talking in a soft voice.  
But as they opened the door, all sounds ceased.  
Ed was sitting on the edge of a double bed, his hands, one human, and one a metal prosthetic that almost looked skeletal.  
Winry felt fury almost immediately. What kind of mechanic would make such an ugly piece?  
But before she could voice her anger or her relief that it really was Ed, that he was really alive in front of them, Ed spoke.

“Hello, Alphonse, Winry.” His eyes were circled with exhaustion and his smile was forced, highlighting the tear streaks on his cheeks.  
Ed was back, but he was not how he had left them.

“Vati?” 

All of their eyes were drawn to the little girl who sat on the bed next to Ed.  
The girl was obviously his daughter, at least to Winry.  
But Al either ignored the golden hair and the way her eyes were shaped just like Ed's, and the way her nose turned up just a bit, or he just didn't notice.

“Brother?” He said, sounding just a bit uncertain, “Who's that?”

Ed placed an arm, the odd and almost scary-looking prosthetic around the girl's shoulders. “This is my daughter. Her name is Luminitsa.”  
He turned his head and said something Winry didn't understand.  
“Sag hallo zu allen, Min.”  
The little girl nodded, she couldn't have been any older than three and pushed herself off of the bed to stand in front of her.  
“Hallo!” 

“Hello.” Al knelt down to her, “She's really your daughter?”

Ed only smiled.

“Who's the mother?”

The smile vanished, replaced with a look that mixed together fury and grief.   
“She's dead. She's been dead for about a week now.” His voice broke towards the end.

Al looked stricken, not for the loss of the unnamed mother, but at the way Ed had shrunken in on himself at the answer, and the tears that looked ready to fall.

Winry took a seat next to Ed, and laid a hand on his shoulder, which he jerked away immediately.  
Winry jerked her own hand away, confused and startled. 

“I'm sorry,” Ed said getting up and moving to the other side of the room. 

“Edward?” Winry asked, offended that he would move away from her.

Ed shook his head, “Things have been rough for me, please just…” He sighed and crossed his arms. “I didn't ever think I'd be back here.”

“Where were you?” It was Rosé who asked, “And how did you get back here? You were bleeding, but there wasn't any gunshot or any trail of blood.”

“Gunshot?” Al breathed, “Brother! Where were you shot?”

Ed used his fake hand to tap just below where his wound had been bandaged up. His left shoulder. “It's not that bad,” Ed shrugged with one shoulder, “And it was the price I had to pay to get back here.”

Winry was confused, but Al jerked up.

“The price? Where were you?”

Ed met his little brother's eyes. “Through the Gate.”

The answer made no sense to Winry. Sure, she'd been told of some kind of enormous Gate that controlled alchemy or at least took the payment for human transmutation, but Ed was somewhere on the other side of it?  
Al stiffened across the room.

“Through the gate?” 

Ed nodded as he began to explain. “There's another world behind it, one like this one, with the same people, but different places and languages, and no alchemy. It sent me there, and I found different versions of all the people we know here.”  
Ed noticed the blank looks he was getting, and sighed.  
“Al, there was a different version of you there. His name was Alfons Heidrich, and he worked in chemistry and was trying to build a machine to go to space. Rosé, you were called Noah, and you traveled with your family as nomads.”

“What about me?” Winry asked.

“I never met you.” Ed answered, “But there was another version, I'm sure.”

It was a shock to finally know where Ed was, but at the same time, it was a relief.   
He was alive, and he wasn't avoiding them in some foreign country.  
He was just… stuck.  
In another world.  
For years.

“I guess I'll be going back to Resembool with the both of you.” Ed reasoned, running a hand through his hair. “It's been some time, is Granny still around?”

“I- I'm afraid not, Ed.” Winry said, “It was a year ago now, it wasn't anything spectacular, just age catching up with her.”

Ed sighed, yet another person he wouldn't see again.

~~~

Ed wondered if there would be a new house built where his once stood. Whether Rockbell Automail was still in the same place, and how many new faces would be in the town, how many old faces would be gone.   
Part of Ed was happy to be back in Amestris, as he sat on the train with Min on his lap, but another bigger part of him missed Germany. He missed Alfons and the flat he lived in with him and Noah.

He missed Noah. Had she been buried yet? He doubted there would have been a funeral. How many people would have gone to mourn the death of a gypsy now?   
Ed just hoped she wasn't buried in a mass grave.   
She deserved more than that.

“Vati?”   
Ed looked back down to Min and the cardboard book she was holding.  
A book showing the different basic colors in Amestrian.   
Not something Ed would have chosen for her, but now that he was back in Amestris, he didn't exactly have the resources to get the books he would have chosen for Min to learn from.  
And she had to learn Amestrian, so he'd graciously accepted the baby books Rosé had given him to help Min learn.

“Welche farbe ist das?” He asked, pointing at the big splotch of red in the center of the page, with the letters R E D written largely underneath it.

“Rot!” Min answered immediately.

Ed sighed and shook his head. “Amestrian,” he told her.

Min squinted at the type, and said ever so carefully “Red.”

“Good?” Min repeated.

“Gut.” Ed clarified. With everyone around her speaking Amestrian, and Min being so young and still new to language, it shouldn't take too long for her to pick it up, and even forget German on the way.  
Maybe he'd teach her again when she grew up some.  
To remember where she came from.

But as Ed spent the train ride teaching little Min how to tell colors apart and name them in his native tongue, Al watched from the bench across from him.

This was his brother? This sad shell? He'd watched him break down and cry over dinner the previous night after Min had been put to bed.  
None of them had worked up the guts to ask how his wife, going by the ring on his finger, had died, or even what her name was.  
He said it had been only a week, much too soon to go looking for answers.  
But what memory Al did have showed Ed as a confident child, someone who could joke about bad times and move on from tragedy. Someone who smiled.  
But the few smiles Al had seen so far, they'd been faked and shaking like Ed could hardly bear to go on.  
Something had happened in that other world, Al was sure of it, more than a death, and Al was going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak German, despite my many tries to learn, so I apologize for any errors.


	3. Memories

They arrived in Resembool as the sun went down two days later. As the train screeched to a halt, Min jumped up from her father's lap, still holding his hand in hers. Edward stood up with her, and Min's tiny little arm stretched up to keep her grasp on Edwards last two fingers.

But Ed wasn't watching Min, or even listening to her excited babble, a little bit of which was still baby-talk.

Noah had said that would disappear in the next few months.

But he was staring out at the rolling fields of his birthplace and seeing the stars beginning to appear for the first time in years, a clear view of the nighttime sky with no pollution.

 

As the four of them stepped out of the train platform and into the grass, Ed bent down to Min and picked her up to deposit on his shoulders.

Min squealed her excitement and held tight to Ed's hair, Ed winced but started to walk again, feeling a bit of genuine joy for the first time in quite a while, for the first time since Alfon's death.

“This,” Ed told Min, “is Risembool.” Min wouldn’t understand, but he had to start somewhere, and at the moment, it just felt right to speak the language he was so used to.

As they walked across the worn dirt paths of his hometown, Ed would jerk to the right and duck down without warning, drawing startled laughter from Min, and near heart attacks from Al and Winry, who thought that his prosthetic leg was giving out from under him.

 

“Are you still living in the same place, Winry?” Ed asked, turning to look her in the eye.

 

Before Winry responded, she took in a moment to just see the happiness on Ed's face.

Edward who had gone through so much, Edward who was now a father, a widower, was so happy to just be home.

 

“Yes,” she answered, “it's still Rockbell Automail, too.”

 

“Great!” Ed took a tighter grip on Min's legs, “Then we're running!”

And he took off on an unsteady run, leaving behind only kicked up dirt and the sound of Min's laughter.

 

“Ed!” Winry called out, “Your injury! Don't run!”

 

“It's just a graze!”

 

Winry shared a glance with Al, before he too, shrugged and took off running.

 

“Last one back is doing the dishes!” He called out.

 

Winry stood dumbfounded for a half-second before she gave up and started running, too.

 

And for just a moment, it felt like they were all kids again.

 

~~~

 

But the feeling ended, as it must.

When Ed stopped at the porch and waited for his little brother, and the girl that might as well be his sister, he began to notice what was different.

 

The rickety shutters were the first thing he noticed. The old rotting wood had been replaced with new slats, unmarred by time and painted a different shade of green, and the sign out front advertising the business was much more professional, more like something Ed would have seen in a busy German town, and not a sleepy little village like Risembool. It was a much larger sign, and the letters painted on were straight and bold, unlike the messy ones he remembered.

Edward tried to hide any disappointment he felt as Winry jogged up next to him and unlocked the door. Her hair was sweaty, and her bangs hung down in her face, another reminder of time past as she brushed them aside and put her hair back in its clip.

 

Al stepped by him, giving him a smile as he went inside behind Winry.

 

Edward stepped in.

 

He wished he'd stayed in Liore.

 

The front sitting room had been remodeled. The hardwood floors were polished, and the old couch had been replaced with two loveseats and a few armchairs for patients to wait in comfortably.

There were photos on the wall, some old, some that Ed recognized, but most were new.

 

There was one of Winry and Schezka, and another of Al joined in with them.

One of what had to be the most recent picture of Pinako. The old woman was sitting in a wheelchair, but she was still smoking, and she was still smiling.

 

Edward could feel her absence in the house as he approached the wall of photos.

There were pictures of Mustang's team, joined by Al… In Ed's old red coat, gloves and all.

Ed turned to his younger brother, who stood waiting behind him.

Al noticed the picture that had held Ed's interest and grinned sheepishly.

“All I had of you was some old pictures and that coat.” He explained, “I really missed you, brother.”

 

Ed's eyes softened. He put Min down and opened his arms.

Al accepted the hug graciously, and both boys held on tight.

 

“I'm sorry, Al.” Edward shook his head. “I never meant to leave, but-”

 

“No,” Al stopped him, “You're back now, and I have my body. All that's missing now is-” He stopped. “I haven't told you. All this time and I haven’t told you!”

The two broke apart, more because of Ed, who tilted his head slightly to the left. “Told me what, Al?”

 

Al pressed his palms together.

 

“When I woke up, after the transmutation, I, I don't have any memories of our journey together. I just remember trying to bring mom back, and then waking up whole, years later.

 

Edward looked stricken, and he moved to let himself fall into one of the chairs. He put his head in his hands and stared down at the floor.

“After everything that happened.” He said, “You still aren't whole.”

 

“Brother,” Al denied, “I am whole, I have all my limbs, and I can feel. I don't need all my memories, and sometimes some come back, maybe I'll have them all back someday.”

 

Min stepped up to Al, and held onto his trousers. “Oben! Oben!”

 

Al looked down at her uncertainly.

 

Ed translated without looking up. “Up.” He said, “She wants you to hold her.”

 

“Can I?” Al said as he reached down to pick her up anyway.

 

“You're her uncle.” Ed answered. “Of course you can.”

 

“Onkel?” Min asked, mixing up the two very similar words.

 

“Uncle Al.” Ed told her. “That's your Uncle Al.”

 

Al held her out in front of him, and tried to get a good look at her. Her skin was dark, like that of a native of Liore, but her hair and eyes were defiantly that of her father's.

The shape of her eyes, and the little turn of her nose were undoubtedly Ed's too, but the shape of her cheeks, even hidden by all the baby fat were unfamiliar as was the little dip of her chin.

He had watched Ed tie her shoulder-blade length hair into two little braids, and dress her in a tiny pale green frock, with darker green lace around the arms and the skirt.

 

His big brother had a little girl.

Al was an _uncle_.

 

He brought her in so that she sat in the crook of his arm, and her head rested on his shoulder.

 

“You said her name was Lumina?”

 

“Luminitsa.” Ed corrected, “Her mother picked it out.” Ed's eyes grew distant as he explained, “It means 'little light.' Noah said it was her grandmother's name, too.”

 

“Why do you call her Min?” Al asked, twirling one of Min's little braids around his finger. So, the mother's name was Noah. Maybe he could ask about the pictures Rosé mentioned.

 

Ed's eyes focused again, but there was sadness in them. “You want to say Luminitsa constantly?” He asked, “She can't pronounce it.” He said honestly, “She can get 'Loo-min-sa' now, but when she was younger she just said 'Min.' It just stuck.” He ended with a shrug.

 

Al took a seat in the closest armchair. “What about Noah?”

 

Ed didn't answer as Winry walked in from the kitchen, the smells of cooking soup wafting in.

 

“How'd you meet?” Winry pressed, “I want to know how a girl could've gotten your attention long enough to have a child!”

 

The look of grief on Ed's face lessened for just a moment, the memory resurfacing.

 

“It was three years ago.” Ed began, “I was driving with Alfons, your double,” he added for Al's benefit, “I was telling him the story about the guy with the uranium bomb, do you remember that one?”

 

Al shook his head, “But now you're going to have to tell me!”

 

Ed gave a little smile. “I can't remember exactly what he said, but I turned around, and my hand slipped.” Ed wriggled the fingers of the prosthetic. “We swerved off the road and hit a tree.” Ed chuckled softly. “A truckload of people stopped to help us, and she was among them. They were headed for a circus, and we tagged along.” Ed's brow furrowed. “But the people she was with had tried to sell her.”

 

“ _Sell_ her?” Winry demanded, “How can someone just sell another human being?”

 

Ed sneered. “People in that world are even more racist than the ones here. Her skin was dark, and she was a gypsy, so she was less than human in their eyes. Something to be bought and sold like livestock.”

 

“And you stopped them?” Al guessed, “You put an end to the deal?”

 

Ed scoffed, “In a way. I kicked their asses and ran for it.”

 

That got a snort from Winry.

 

“Noah came to live with me and Alfons, and I found out that she had a little bit of a psychic ability. She could see my memories by touching me.”

 

Al and Winry were silent.

 

“I didn't believe her. But then she started talking about how I didn't belong in that world, and she mentioned things that I had never told anyone else there. I had to believe it then.” Ed rubbed at his eyes. “She didn't really have a home, either. I guess she felt a kinship with me and soon enough...”

 

“You fell in love?” Winry guessed, “That's actually really sweet.”

 

Ed grinned, “More like I got her pregnant. Then Min was born and we got closer.” Ed's gaze dropped. “But we only had a couple of years together.”

 

Al wanted to ask how she died, but Ed wasn't ready. Maybe he would never be.

 

“I heard something about you having pictures!” Winry said, motioning to the messanger bag Ed had with him.

 

Ed nodded. “I don't have many with me, I had to run, and there was only so much I could carry.”

 

Well, Al thought, that was cryptic and concerning.

 

But then Ed was pulling out a small stack of pictures, held together with a hair elastic.

 

“Unh!” Min reached out to Ed, “Mama!”

 

Ed looked stricken for a moment. Then he carefully withdrew one picture and handed it to Al.

 

“That's her favorite. It's my wedding picture.”

 

In the picture Ed stood in a light colored suit with his arm around the waist of a girl that looked exactly like Rosé. Her hair was curly, and it hung loose down her back except for the braids that started at her temples and wove into the rest of her hair.

Her dress was long and in a mermaid style, with ribbons of lace across the top of the bodice and long sleeves of it as well. Around her middle was a large bow, that seemed to be the same color as the tie Ed was wearing.

 

“Is that Rosé's double?” Winry asked from where she had moved to see the picture.

 

Ed nodded. “It was shocking to see her the first time.”

 

“Mama.” Min said, and her eyes begun to well with tears as she looked at the picture. “Ich will meine mama!”

 

Ed stood abruptly, and took Min from Al's arms. “I'm going to take her to bed.” He said over her growing cries. “She'll cry herself out soon.”

It was a normal thing to say about a child, but Ed was talking about a child crying out for her dead mother so calmly, it left a feeling like ice in Al's stomach.


	4. Reunion Party

When Pinako died, she left behind not only her grandchild, but a heap of tobacco and alcohol. Winry left the tobacco on her Granny's grave, but she back and forth on whether to toss out the drinks. Winry wasn't much for drinking herself, and she was barely over the age limit to even be allowed to drink. But then again Granny had been a hard drinker, saying the same thing she did about smoking, “ _if it hasn't killed me yet then it ain't gonna_!” spending quite a lot on more aged, more expensive bottles of booze.

She eventually sighed and kept them. They were worth a lot, and someday she'd open one up and share it with Al, maybe she could share with Ed now, too.

 

Little did she know, that he probably wouldn't share.

 

It started simply enough, coming home from a house-call to see Edward drinking alone at the kitchen table, a half-empty bottle of Scotch in front of him along with a full glass.

 

He must've noticed her concerned expression, because he gave a smile, “Min just went down for the night. I figured I could use a drink, is that okay?”

 

Winry stumbled over her words. “O-Of course, Ed. You live here, too.”

 

They ended up splitting what was left of the scotch. By the end of the bottle Winry felt buzzed and happy, but her concern still shone through when Ed stood up, wobbly and unfocused.

She ended up having to help him to bed, and only being able to shrug when Al voiced his concern.

 

But it didn't end there.

 

Soon enough every last drop of Pinako's old stash was gone, and Ed had taken to going to a local bar every night, right after Min went to bed at 7:30 at night. It was like clockwork. 7:30 strikes on the clock, and Ed stops whatever he's doing, being it reading, working, or even having a check on his automail ports, puts Min to bed even if she protests that she isn’t tired, and immediately heads for the bar.

 

His habit came in handy only once, when in passing he mentioned that Min's birthday was coming up in a week, her fourth, and that he needed to find something he could do to celebrate.

Winry immediately offered to bake a cake, and Al said he could alchemize her something, or put on some kind of alchemical show.

Ed gave them a smile, and went about his business, completely unaware of the plan the duo were hatching.

 

The moment Ed left for the bar that night Winry grabbed the phone and pulled out a number that had been given to her for emergencies. Surely he wouldn’t mind if she used it for this?

Dialing, she eagerly awaited the “Hello?” that came almost immediately, “Mrs. Rockbell?”

 

“Hello, Mr. Mustang.” She greeted, “I've got some good news!”

 

“Has Alphonse remembered something?” The question was hopeful, “Anything about Edward?”

 

“Even better.” Winry said, “Edward _is back_!”

 

“Edward's back?” Winry could hear chairs scraping on the other side of the line and voices murmuring.

 

“Yes, a couple of weeks now. He's been recovering from a minor injury, but he's back.”

 

“That's wonderful!” Roy sounded ecstatic. “Here, you're on speaker. Everyone can hear you.”

 

“Do you think you and your staff could take a holiday out here? Or just come down to check on Ed? We're about to throw him a half welcome back half birthday party.”

 

“I don't understand. His birthday isn't for months, nor is Alphonse's.”

 

“No, but his daughter is turning four.” Winry said with wicked glee as she took in the stunned silence.

 

“His daughter?” Roy asked, “He's a father?”

 

“Yes, you should see Alphonse preening, he's so proud.” She told them, ignoring the “Hey!” from behind her.

 

“We can be there. I'll make it a job to come check in on Ed, he's still technically military, so it can be made into a mission.” Roy explained.

 

“You… You're not going to make him come back and be a soldier again, are you?” Winry asked, her earlier elation ebbing.

 

“That is completely up to him.” Roy told her, “I'll be there to get a resignation or a renewal for his contract. It's been up for a year now. When will the party be?”

 

“This coming Wednesday.”

 

“Perfect. We'll be there.”

 

Winry could hear a split second of cheering before he hung up.

 

“Are they coming?” Al asked her, his eyes bright.

 

“They're coming.” Winry promised.

 

Now the biggest obstacle was keeping it a secret, and hiding any alcohol she bought for the party.

 

But, it was worth it, she decided as she tied up the last bow and heard the other getting into position.

 

There was a loud jingle of keys outside the door, and Winry jumped down from the couch and joined everyone else in the back of the room.

 

The door opened to reveal Ed, Al, and Min just in time for Winry to lead the yell of “Surprise!”

 

Al was grinning up at them, Min had a look of awe on her face, but Ed had moved into a fighting stance, his newly replaced automail arm already turned into a blade.

 

That, was a bit disconcerting.

 

But as he relaxed his eyes darted around the room, and he set his arm back to its original state before taking Min by the hand and scooping her up to be held.

 

“What is all this?” He asked, confusion obvious in his voice as he watched the group of people, many familiar faces, begin to mill about.

Everyone from Mustang's office was there, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, even Major Armstrong had shown up.

Schezka smiled at him from where she stood by a table covered in drinks, and he saw Gracia walking over to him joined by Mustang and the now eight-year old Elysia.

 

Instinctively, Ed held tight onto Min as they approached.

 

“It's so good to see you, Edward.” Gracia said kindly, her eyes warm with her smile. “We've all been so worried, and I was beginning to think I'd never see you again.”

 

“I'm still kind of shocked to be back.” Edward admitted, “I never thought I’d see Amestris again.”

 

“Winry said something about you being in another world. What did she mean by that?” Mustang asked, holding out a plastic cup for him to take.

 

Edward accepted it, a bit disappointed to taste that it was only Cola. “Exactly what she said.” Ed answered, “When I tried to get Al's body back I was transported to a parallel world.”

 

“Vati! Want!” Min made a grab for the cup, which Ed quickly moved out of her little grasp.

 

“No, Min.” Ed said before bending down to set her on the ground, “Go get Aunt Winry, she'll get you some juice.”

Min hadn't learned enough Amestrian to completely understand what Ed had told her to do, but she understood 'Aunt Winry' and 'juice.' Enough to send her stumbling over to where she was talking to Schezka.

 

“How old is she?” Gracia asked, “She's beautiful.”

 

“She's turning four today,” Ed answered, watching Winry carefully hand her a sippy-cup filled with apple juice, “and thank you.”

 

“Is her mother here, too?” Roy asked, and only little Elysia missed the way Edward's expression closed off.

 

“Sweetheart,” Gracia said to Elysia, “Why don't you go play outside? Alphonse told me that there's a swing-set in the backyard.”

Elysia's eyes lit up and she all but dashed through the house.

 

“Back door is through the kitchen!” Ed called out at her, before he turned to Gracia, “Swing-set?”

 

Her eyes sparkled. “Something Al made for Min. Oh, and here she is!” Min tottered back over to her father, but instead of asking to be picked up, she wrapped one arm around his leg, the other holding tight to her cup.

 

“Hello, there Min.” Roy said to her, stooping down to look her in the eye. “Happy Birthday.”

 

Min looked back up at him, “Hallo.” She said, and looked up at her father. “Wer ist er?”

Roy looked more than a little confused.

 

“Amestrian, Min.” Ed scolded. “Ask in Amestrian.”

Min was quiet for a minute, her nose scrunching up as she tried to recall the past week or so of Amestrian lessons.

 

“Vati,” No matter what Ed said to her, she would keep calling him 'Vati,' instead of daddy. “Who that?”

 

“Who _is_ that.” Edward corrected before he answered, “That's Mr. Mustang and Mrs. Gracia.”

 

“Please, Ed.” Roy corrected again, “I'm uncle Roy.”

 

“Uncle Roy?” Ed smothered a laugh.

 

“It's what Elysia called me.” Roy explained, “I don't see why Min couldn't call me that, too.”

 

“And I'm just Gracia. She shouldn't have to call me anything special, right Min?”

 

Min had a somewhat blank look. Edward sighed and bent down to her. “Das ist Onkel Roy and Gracia, in ordnung?”

 

“Ja.” Min said.

 

“Amestrian.” Ed reminded her.

 

“Yes.” Min said, a little annoyed. She didn't understand why she had to learn Amestrian. Why couldn't everyone else learn German?

 

“What is that?” Roy asked, straightening up, “I've never heard a language like that before.”

 

“It's from the other world.” Ed explained, “It's called German. It's the language of the country we lived in and the one her mother spoke.”

 

Roy could infer where her mother was from the look on Ed's face from earlier, but he wanted to know what happened. “If you don't mind my asking, what happened to her? Why isn't she here?”

 

Ed stood up, but kept one hand close to Min. “She was shot.” He said simply.

 

“Oh, god, Ed.” Gracia said, “I'm so sorry.”

 

Ed shook his head, “It was always a possibility over there. Noah, her mother, she was of a race those people didn't like. It wasn't unheard of for them to be attacked or just outright killed in the streets.”

 

“That's horrible! Please tell me that's not what happened!” Gracia sounded wreaked.

 

“Well, not exactly.” Ed started, “There was a war going on. Germans weren't willing to trust anyone with a drop of mixed blood, outsiders, and people they deemed to be imperfect were taken into prison camps, and some soldiers came after us. We resisted, and they shot her.”

 

“Edward.” Gracia murmured, placing a hand on his shoulders, trying to keep him from noticing the growing crowd of guests gathering to listen.

 

“It's okay-”

 

“No, it isn't. Edward, what were you doing, staying there?” Roy asked, “It sounds absolutely barbaric.”

 

“It was.” Edward nodded, “But we honestly had better chances staying and hiding than running, if we were caught on the border...” Ed shook his head. “Refugees weren't treated well, either.”

 

“Well, I'm glad you're back, and that both you and Min are okay.” Gracia said, squeezing his shoulder.

 

Ed didn't respond, but people still took this as an invitation to come see him.

 

Kain was the first, stooping down next to him to look at Min. “This is your daughter, Ed? She's so cute!”

 

Min let go of Ed's leg to reach out to Kain, “Ba!”

 

Kain picked her up, and let her rest against his arm, where she started sucking down her juice and looking around, eating up all the attention.

“That's German, right Ed? What does it mean?”

 

“No, that's baby talk.” Ed grinned. “Even if that's what most German sounds like.”

 

“Edward, I hate to interrupt, but there is something that I have to ask you.” Roy said, “Technically, you're still a part of the military, and under my command, do you want to resign or continue serving as a state alchemist?”

 

Edward didn't even hesitate in his answer. “Yes, I'll continue working as a State Alchemist.”

 

Somewhat shocked, it took Roy a moment to answer. “Actually Ed, I was so sure you'd refuse to sign back on, I left your pocket watch back in Central.”

 

Ed smirked. “It was really hard to find a job in Germany, no alchemy was possible.” Ed said as if he hadn't just brought up the topic of many philosophical works. “I'm not about to give up one here.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Bathtime

The next week is hard for everyone.

 

Edward is leaving for Central.

 

As Ed packs a single bag, holding all he owns in the world, Min packs her little backpack, carefully arranging her books and toys, all things she acquired in Amestris.

She doesn't talk about Germany anymore, or Noah.

Which is a good thing, Edward supposes, she won't go around talking about a world without the science of Alchemy, or how she came from another world. It would be easy enough to brush off as an active imagination for another year or so, but if she persisted, some might write her off as crazy.

 

“I could come with you.” Alphonse said as they ate dinner together. “It could be like it used to be, when we were on the journey, right?”

 

Ed had paused in his own meal to help Min with hers. She'd managed to get some spaghetti sauce in her hair. She'd need a second bath that day.

 

Ed put down the napkin, “No, Al. You can be happy here.” Al had stopped wearing Ed's old coat, and he'd even cut back his hair. Now that Edward was back, there was no reason to wear his old coat, or even look like him. “I'm going to be in the military for real this time. I'll have to wear the uniform, and go to the office every day, and if there's another war I'll be sent out. You should stay here in Risembool and finish growing up.”

 

Al bit back a retort.

“Why can't you be happy here, Brother?”

 

Ed still hadn't managed to start on his own pasta, putting down the fork. “Alphonse, I can hardly remember living here. For the past ten or so years I've been going from place to place, or living in a city. There isn't anything here for me.”

 

“Are we not good enough for you?” Al demanded, slamming his utensils down. Rationally, he knew that wasn't true, and he knew he was acting like a brat. But he just got his big brother back. He didn't want to see him go.

 

“Al!” Winry said strongly, “You know that isn't true!”

 

Min had stopped eating. She was looking between the grown-ups, waiting for a fight to burst out. She'd seen it happen before.

 

“No, Al.” Edward didn't sound mad, or upset at Al's outburst. Just… Tired. “I have a well paying job with the military, and it's one I can support Min with.”

 

“Vati!” Min called out at hearing her name.

 

“I can pay for her to go to school in a few year's time, and I can make sure she always has something to eat if she's hungry. If I save enough, I could even pay for her to go to college.” Ed finished, but he realized he had lost his appetite.

 

“But what about you, Ed?” It was Winry who asked, “I understand that you want to be able to provide for your daughter, but you deserve happiness, too.”

 

Edward sighed, and pushed his plate away, bringing his glass closer to him. “I just spent the past three years in a shitty world, surrounded by death and destruction. I watched friends die because the working conditions were so bad it made them sick. I'm happy to have a job that will pay my medical bills if I get injured or ill.” His wants were simple now. “I want a place I can call home, and the only reason I can't call this place home is because my work is further away, Al. You're my brother, and I love you. I'll come visit, and nothing I could ever do would stop you from coming to visit me, but this is something I have to do.”

 

Al didn't respond, and the only sound that could be heard was the cicadas outside, singing the night away.

 

“I'm going to bed.” Edward said, picking Min up from her highchair, “Well, after a bath.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Al said after Edward was out of earshot, “I just don't want to see him go.”

 

Winry nodded in understanding, and pushed her own meal around the plate with her fork. “I don't want him to leave, either. But it's his choice, and he's choosing to leave.”

 

Al stood from the table. “I'm going to help brother with Min, or do you want help with the dishes?”

 

Winry looked at the table. There were three plates still piled high with spaghetti, and Min's highchair was stained with tomato sauce. Yes, she wanted help. But Ed was leaving on the morning train, Al deserved to spend some time with his brother before he left.

“I'll take care of cleaning up.” Winry said, “You go help Edward. You haven't seen how much Min hates baths yet.”

 

Al smiled thankfully as he turned and made his way upstairs to the little bathroom situated between two bedroom and across the hall from a third.

He heard splashing.

 

Opening the door revealed a bathtub tsunami of bubble-bath, all caused by little Min, who sat on one end, splashing with both of her chubby little arms, and crying out “No, no, no!”

Edward was the unfortunate victim of the splashes.

His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and the front of his shirt was soaked through, one sleeve sticking to his automail while the other fell down his shoulder.

He hiked it back up and glanced over his shoulder for a split second.

“Thank Christ, Al.” He said, reaching into the bath to try to hold Min still, and trying to hold her head over the water at the same time, “Grab that washcloth. I don't care what she says, I'm getting the tomato out of her hair.”

 

Al didn't know who Christ was, but gladly grabbed the little cloth and soaked it in water before trading places with his brother, holding Min still, despite her wriggling and shouting, while Ed took the cloth and poured baby shampoo over it, working it in.

 

“Vati! No!” Min's struggles increased tenfold as Edward started working the tomato sauce from her hair, and then tears started in the corners of her eyes.

“No! Uncle Al! Stop!”

 

Al felt horrible as she began to hiccup, “Can't you be gentler?”

 

“No.” Ed huffed, “Any gentler and nothing would happen. She just hates baths.”

 

Al didn't respond. Min had stopped struggling, but tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Tilt your head back.” Ed told her, and started rinsing out the soap, staining the water orange with the mix of sauce and suds.

 

Al remained mostly quiet for the duration of the bath, and eventually Min's tears dried, giving Ed a chance to wipe off her face.

But as Ed wrapped his little girl in a towel, and started coming through her sopping wet hair, he said: “I'm going to miss you.”

 

Ed's hands slowed.

 

“I'll miss you too, Al. But I'll come and visit, I promise, and whenever I have to go on a mission, I can trust Min to you and Winry, right?”

 

Al smiled, “Of course.”

 

The trio made their way through drying Min off and tucking her into bed. Ed curled up next to her, and pulled her to his chest, where she seemed to forget her toddler rage and snuggled up against him.”I'll send letters.” Ed promised as Al left the room. “You'd better write, too.”

 

Al promised, and closed the door gently, feeling better about the move than he had since Min's party. Ed wasn't abandoning them, he was just moving on, and that was for the best, Al decided as he made his way across the hall to his own room, Ed would go to Central, start working again, and maybe he'd find someone. Someone who made him feel better.

 

But that still left Al in Risembool.

Al without a purpose. Before, he spent his time roaming the country, looking for his older brother, and before that he searched across Amestris for a way to regain his body. Even when he was a child he spent his time learning alchemy so he could bring his mother back to life.

He'd always had a purpose, and now what was he meant to do?


	6. A Warm Welcome

“ _Noah_!” Ed screamed as he watched her fall to the ground, dead.

Her eyes were still open, but her chest didn't move with breath, and her eyes were completely devoid of life. Not to mention the blood that poured out from her back.

They'd shot her.

They'd shot _Noah_.

Edward was shaking so hard even his fake limbs rattled.

 

“Halt!”

 

Edward tore his eyes from his wife's dead body.

They had only gone out for groceries.

They'd only gone out to buy food, and Noah had been shot in the street like a rabid dog.

Maybe that's all they were to these people.

 

“Halt!” The man said again as Ed turned and started running. Noah was dead. There wasn't anything he could do for her now, but Min, his daughter was at home, being watched over by a neighbor. If she was still alive he could help her. That's what Noah would want.

 _Help our daughter_ , she would say, _don't die a pointless death and leave her an orphan_.

 

“Halt, und du wirst einen schnellen tod bekommen!”

 

Quite the deal, Edward thought, give up running for his life in exchange for a painless death.

And for what cause? Cleaning the German country of his crippled existence? What ill did he do to the country by being the way he was? He worked, he worked as a chemist.

If they cared at all for his intelligence he'd be helping make their damned bombs.

But, no. All they saw was the missing arm, the missing leg.

Anything else he could possibly contribute didn't matter.

Noah being a citizen of Germany didn't save her. Being the mother of a young child didn't matter either, in fact it was a hindrance. She'd brought a mixed race child into the world, and he'd helped.

At least she had been killed quickly, and she wouldn't have to endure the work camps he'd heard about.

 

He heard gunshots.

They were chasing him.

 

Edward jerked awake on the train to Central.

Just another memory.

The train ride to Central was peaceful, and Edward was thankful that it didn't end up in any kind of mugging, fight, or hijacking like it would have when he was younger.

Maybe the country was changing for the better.

Or maybe criminals just didn't have a reason to hijack a mostly-empty train from Risembool.

Edward watched as the darkness outside of the train changed to a warm, yet artificial light.

They were pulling into the station.

Gently, Edward picked Min up from where she had fallen asleep next to him, and held her carefully in his human arm while he slung her backpack over his shoulder and hefted up his own suitcase into his automail hand.

They were in Central.

This would be their home.

 

 

But before they had a home, they had a hotel room.

It wasn't a bad place, and the watch Edward had been mailed got it for them.

“One bed.” Edward answered the receptionist's question, before she handed him a key. He took it awkwardly with the hand of his arm that his daughter was still sleeping in.

 

She gave him a little smile. “Will her mother be joined you soon?”

 

Edward faltered.

 

“Oh, well,” He gritted his teeth as his dream replayed in his mind. “No,” he answered, “I'm afraid she won't be.”

 

The receptionist gave him a little smile, more confused this time, but didn't press any further. “Goodnight, then, sir. Just call down if you need anything.”

 

“We should be fine.” Edward answered as he turned to the staircase.

Both of his arms were full.

This would be a hassle.

 

Eventually, after much deliberation and the juggling of luggage, Edward was in his hotel room, sitting on the edge of the soft bed, with Min tucked in on the right side.

The only light on was the lamp on the right side, where Ed sat.

He didn't want to do this.

He didn't want to be in the military.

 

It's for Luminitsa.

 

But what if he had to kill?

 

It'd be for Luminitsa.

He'd do it to create a world where she could live, a world where she wouldn't be prosecuted for the way she looked.

He could do that.

Even if the guilt never left him, it would be enough for Min to keep a clean conscience all her life.

Fight wars for her now so she would never have to.

He looked over at his little girl.

How long before she grew up?

How long before he was an old man and she was a grown woman?

Noah would never get to see her grow up.

She'd never see her lose her first tooth, or go to school, get her first boyfriend, or even get married.

But Edward would.

He'd do anything for her, to keep her safe so that she would live to see those days, so that she wouldn't be alone.

He could do it.

 

There was a knock at his door.

It was late, nearly midnight, but Edward was expecting it.

Careful, as to not jostle Min, he got up and unlatched the door before stepping out and lightly shutting the door.

“Min's asleep.” Edward explained, “What all do you have?”

 

If Mustang was surprised by the tone of his voice, he didn't show it.

 

 

“I've got a couple of uniforms, Lieutenant Colonel, actually. You were assumed to be killed in the line of duty not long after you disappeared.”

 

“They promoted me for dying?” Ed raised an eyebrow, but accepted the uniform anyway.

 

“It's not exactly common, but it happens, and you were, or are, the People's Alchemist. It was a show of respect.” Roy explained, pulling an envelope stuffed full from his pocket.

“And this,” he handed it over, “Is the last three month's pay.”

 

“Last?” Edward lifted the letter flap, and sure enough it was filled with Cenz notes.

 

“Well, some of your money went to Al, but the rest went back into the government. There was a lot of damage to Liore from the riots, and to the Fuhrer's manor. They needed what was left over.” Roy said apologetically, “So, here. You'll need it to pay your down-payment and rent.”

 

“Yeah.” Ed said, “I was going to go looking tomorrow, or should I be coming in?”

 

This time, Roy did look surprised. “You want to come back to work that badly?”

 

“No,” Edward answered, “But I'm not exactly used to being here anymore, and the people I worked for over there weren't exactly lenient with days off.”

 

“Will that be enough for an apartment?” Roy asked, “It should be, but if you're looking for something extravagant...”

 

Ed huffed a laugh, “No, but it should be. I'm just looking for something with enough space for Al or Winry to come visit.”

 

Roy nodded, and paused.

 

“I never got a chance to offer my condolences during the party. If you need anything, time off, or some kind of bereavement leave-”

 

“No, Mustang.” Edward said firmly. “I got that, by being in Risembool. Besides, it's not like a few days of paid leave are going to make me forget Noah.”

 

“You must have loved her.” Roy said softly. “I can't exactly relate, but seeing Gracia, especially so soon after Maes died...”

 

Edward closed his eyes against the rush of tears.

 

“Maybe you should talk to her,” Roy suggested, “She'd be more than willing to listen, and she's here in Central now. She says the apartments are cheaper, but I think it's because she knows how much I worry about her.”

 

“I don't know.” Edward shrugged, “I don't want to dredge up old memories.”

 

“I think she'd be happy to help you, Fullmetal.”

 

Roy got to see the beginnings of a smirk at the corner of Ed's mouth. “It's been a while since I've heard that.”

 

Roy turned to leave, but gave a parting word. “If you really don't want to bother Gracia, I'm always here, too.”


	7. Moving In

Eventually, Edward decided that it would be beneficial to go and speak with Gracia.  
Their situations were somewhat similar, but at the same time they were so very different.  
So he found himself sitting in Gracia's living room, holding a little teacup filled to the brim with cooling tea.  
Min was there with him, but she was off with Elysia now, looking up to her like a big sister like Elysia once looked up to Edward like a big brother.

Gracia sat across the room from him, but her own teacup had been drained and set on the coffee table.  
“Have you found a place to live yet?” Gracia asked him, kindly starting off on a different topic and not yet making him delve back into his memories.

Edward nodded. “It's not that far away.” He described, “A three bedroom just a few blocks away. It's over a bookstore.”

“That must be nice for you.” Gracia commented, “and for Min, too. She'll be an avid reader, just like you.”

Edward gave a little smile to show he was listening. “I hope so.”

The two sat in companionable silence for a bit, listening to their girls playing in Elysia's room.

“You need to talk about your wife.” Gracia said, and Edward tensed his shoulders.

“I don't want to forget about her,” he began, “but I don't want to keep grieving forever.”

“Then talk about her. Anytime you need to, keep the memories fresh in your mind. I try to think about Maes every day, remember something he would do, or something he would say to me or how much he loved Elysia.”

“She really loved Min.” Edward said, “it took Min longer to learn to walk than it should have, because she was always holding her, she'd read to her, or sing, or just sit and hold her.”

“That's sweet.” Gracia said.

“Then when Noah realized what was going on, she would hand Min to me and leave the house for a bit. She'd go walking, or run errands while I would stay home and try to get her to walk. She couldn't bear seeing Min fall so much.”

Ed was quiet for a moment, but his hands were busy with the cup. Stirring the tea, turning the cup, and tapping at it with his metal fingers.  
“Min cries out for her at night.” Edward confessed, “I try to calm her down, but nothing works. She just keeps crying and crying.”

Gracia frowned. “Every time the doorbell would ring, Elysia would go running, expecting it to be Maes coming back. It lasted for months. I think you just have to let it happen, let her accept that her mother isn't going to be coming back.”

“I should have been paying attention.” Edward cursed, “I should've seen the soldiers. If I had-”

“It is not your fault.” Gracia said firmly, “She didn't see them either. It's the fault of the person who pulled the trigger and no one else.”

“But...” Edward set his cup down, but said nothing more.

“This is just a part of the grieving process, Edward. You want someone to blame, even if it's yourself. But in reality, listen to me Edward, in reality people die. Sometimes it's because it's their time to, and sometimes it's because there are horrible people who do terrible things. It's terrible, for both you and Min, but Noah is dead.” Edward let out a shuddering sigh, but Gracia continued, “but she isn't completely gone. You have Min, just like I have Elysia. Both Noah and Maes have left something of themselves behind for us, and we have to be there for them.”

Edward nodded, “I almost gave up. I had Min, and I was running for our lives, and for a moment I almost gave up and just let them kill us. For a moment-” Edward swallowed, “For a moment, I wished that they did.”

“Edward.”

“But Min is only four, and she deserves a chance to live. I'm not going to do anything to hinder that. Noah's gone, but that doesn’t mean I'm going to abandon her daughter just because I miss her. I made Noah a promise. No matter what happened between us, I wouldn't leave them behind. I won't do what Hoenhiem did.”

Gracia reached across the small table and placed her hand on his. “You can't do anything more than be there for her. Take care of Min, and love her. Tell her about Noah, what she was like, how you met, about your wedding day and anything you can think of. She might not remember her mother, not really, but you can help create a memory.”

“I have pictures of her.” Edward said, “I'm going to hang them up, but I'm going to put on in Min's room. So she can at least know what she looked like.”

“That's good, Ed. I've done the same thing.”

“I wish I had more.” Edward sighed, “There are more, but they're back in Germany, they might not even exist anymore.”

“Take pictures of Min. Take pictures of your family, and your friends. Hang those up, too. Even if you and Al are the only biological relatives she has, she has Winry, and she has me and Elysia. She has Roy, and I'm sure everyone in his office are more than willing to be her extended family. You aren't alone.”

“Thank you.” Edward said. “Thank you.”

 

Ed did as she said, going by a few stores on the way home to buy some wood and polish. He didn't have the pictures with him, but he could transmute his own frames. They'd be better that way.  
He left Min with Gracia for the afternoon, he had to get some shopping done for the new apartment and there wasn't really an easy way to do that with a toddler.   
Edward got to work with the pictures first.  
With a clap of his hand, the wood and polish had come together to create a simple rectangular frame with leaf-shaped carvings in the corners.   
Looking through the stack of pictures he had, Edward carefully selected one of his own favorites. It was taken by Alfons not long before Min was born.   
It was a candid shot, with Ed completely unaware of the camera in the room when he wrapped his arms around Noah's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her cheek.   
Noah was smiling and she had her hands resting on her stomach. If Edward remembered correctly she had been eight months along.   
It was when they were all happy. Alfons was still relatively healthy, with only his cough to worry them. 

There was a bare wall that separated the kitchen and living area, and Edward carefully hung up the first picture there. It was big enough that he could put three more of the pictures up without them being cramped or unevenly spaced.  
The next two to go up were both ones of Min. One of Ed holding her as a newborn, looking down at her as if he couldn't believe she was finally there. The next was of Noah sitting on the couch with a one-year-old Min on her lap, quietly reading her a storybook. She's been talking animatedly, giving each character a different voice and making Min laugh.

Edward still had four pictures left. He knew the wedding photo was going into Min's room. She loved that one.   
Edward would keep one of the remaining two for his room, and maybe he'd take the last one for his desk at work.  
With the frames done, each a simple design, he hung what he had decided, checked the measurements to be sure they were spaced perfectly, and made his way out the door.  
Furniture.   
He only had a couch and a dining set the previous tenant had left, and while he didn't really care for either, he could always just get some extra material and transmute it into something he did like.  
He could probably make all his furniture that way, but he really didn't have the time or energy at the moment.

It had taken another two days, but eventually everything had been delivered and squeezed into the apartment, and Edward spent a good three hours pushing things around until the apartment felt like a home. Then he was finally able to check out of the hotel he'd been staying in.  
His bedroom was almost packed full. A bookshelf, a desk, dresser and double bed filled the little space. He didn't really need such a big bed, but at this point it was just what he was used to, and there would surely be nights that Min would have a nightmare and come to spend the night with him to chase away the shadows. 

Min's room had a bed that should last her quite a while. The crib bars on the sides could be lowered and removed, so as she grew out of needing a crib he wouldn't need to buy her an entirely new bed. She had her own tiny little play desk, with a little drawer he had packed full of construction paper and crayons. She had a little Dresser where the wedding picture stood, and it was ready to be filled with the clothes she collected as she grew. There was a little toybox with animals of all kinds painted on it, and he'd covered the hardwood floor with a plush carpet that matched her bedspread, a childish drawing of a night sky.

He'd even splurged and bought a nice radio for the living room.   
He'd ended up replacing the ratty old couch with something new.

As Edward surveyed his new home, his and Min's new home, he felt some of the pain leave his chest.  
He could do this.   
Everything would be okay.

Now all he had to do was survive his first day back at work.


	8. Spatzle and Stew

Edward was in the process of making dinner when the doorbell to his little home rang.

So, he turned down the heat of the water, and went to check the door.

Min had come running from her room to see who had come to visit, probably hoping to see Elysia again, as Min had started to somewhat idolize the older girl.

 

But when Edward opened the door to reveal Mustang, she seemed no less excited.

 

“Good evening, Edward.” He greeted, “may I come in?”

 

“Oh, sure.” Ed moved out of the way, and Mustang took a few steps in, allowing Edward to see the two boxes he was holding in one arm, a foil-covered dish, and the other a wrapped gift.

 

“I'm sorry to show up without warning, but I just received this week's planner and you're scheduled to start working in a few days, and we need to decide on a story to explain your absence these past years.” He took the covered his into his free hand, “I thought we could discuss it over dinner?”

 

“That's-” Edward took the dish, “That's fine. I was planning on coming in tomorrow.”

 

Roy looked surprised, “I wasn't going to have you come in for at least a week. It takes time to get a house together, but…” He looked around the apartment. Against one wall was a dark brown couch and coffee table, flanked an armchair on either side, and each sitting atop a tan carpet. Even the walls were painted, the color a deep mossy green. “… It seems you have most of it done.”

 

“Not 'most of it,'” Edward said as he uncovered the bowl. Beef stew. Was this a coincidence or did he know it was his favorite? “All of it. My room is finished, and so is Min's, and the kitchen is stocked, too.”

 

“I'm impressed.” Mustang said, “In only two days.”

 

Edward shrugged. “You didn't need to bring anything, I have something cooking right now.”

 

“I wasn't aware you knew how to cook.” Mustang answered.

 

“Learned a long time ago.” Ed said, placing the dish down on the dining table as he made his way back into the kitchen, “but,” he said as he came back out with an extra plate and glass, “I'm making German food, so I don't know how you'll like it.”

 

“I'm willing to give it a try.”

 

“Then sit down and I'll have it out in a bit.” Edward said, and then Roy was left alone. Well, alone with Min, who was staring up at him from down at knee-level.

 

“Hello, Min.” He said as he sat down, “do you remember me?”

 

“Uncle Roy.” She nodded. “You were at my party.”

 

“That's great!” Roy held out the present he had brought over, “I brought you a gift.”

 

Min reached out and took it in her little hand, holding it to her chest for a moment before she almost whispered, “for me?”

 

Mustang chuckled, “yes, it's for you.”

 

She carefully sat it down on the floor before she kneeled down and clumsily tried to open the paper. After a moment of struggling with the tape, Roy said, “just rip it. It's more fun that way.”

 

She nodded seriously as she started tearing into the colorful paper, and opened up the box to reveal a large stuffed toy.

 

“Kitty!” Min reached in and pulled out the large cat, and squeezed it to her chest. “Danke!”

 

Roy didn't know what she meant, but he could assume. “You're welcome, Min.”

 

“You didn't have to do that.” The voice so close almost made Roy jump, but when he turned to see Edward, he was smiling at Min, who was carefully petting the fluffy orange tabby toy.

 

Roy shrugged, “You came here with so little, and after tragedy, I thought she would enjoy a new toy.”

 

“What kid wouldn't?” Ed asked, but gestured for Roy get up, “I've got the table set.”

 

“Min, put your kitty down, you can play after you eat.” Ed told her, and Min held it tighter for a moment, pouting.

 

“It just had a long trip here, it needs a rest.” Edward explained, and with a split second of consideration, Min put it on the couch, and made her way to the dining table where she easily climbed up into a chair and the little booster seat that rested on top of it.

Edward took the seat next to her, and Roy found his plate across from Ed. He looked down at a bowl of the stew he made to bring over, and a plate of something he couldn't tell if it was potato or pasta. It was browned here and there, and it was topped with cheese and parsley.

Probably potatoes.

 

But when he took a bite, it was pasta. _Good_ pasta. “What is this?” He asked, “It's really good.”

 

Ed smirked a bit, “Spätzle. It's basically just cheese on pasta.”

 

“Then you made it well, Min certainly seems to enjoy it.”

 

He was right, Min was eating quickly, dripping some melting cheese onto the table and her lap, which, thankfully, Edward had covered with a napkin.

 

“She eats like you used to.” He commented, remembering when Ed would shovel food into his mouth a mile a minute, not caring about how gross it looked or sounded.

 

Ed glanced over at his daughter, and it was true, but he didn't scold her. Normally, that would have been what Alfons or Noah would have done, but…

So he turned back to his own meal, and continued eating, but not before asking, “What did you have in mind?”

 

“For the cover story?” Mustang clarified, “Simple old amnesia.”

 

“Amnesia.” Edward deadpanned, “isn't that a bit cliché?”

 

Mustang smirked, “A bit, but with everything that was going on at the time, it's believable. You were injured, lost your memories, and in a recent accident that caused an entire crater to appear in the middle of Liore, you both lost your wife and regained your memories.”

 

Edward didn't look impressed. “My return made a crater?”

 

“Yes, and a couple of people were injured, nothing serious, but it won't be hard to pull a death certificate and change it just a bit.”

 

“That's entirely disrespectful!” Edward protested, “Can you fake a birth certificate and claim she went missing?”

 

“It would be much harder.” Mustang said, “Is there a reason-” He cut himself off. Edward had said the world he was in the middle of wartime, and that people were being shot in the streets. It's entirely possible that those people weren't being given proper burials, maybe not even death certificates.

“It can be done.”

 

“Good.” Edward said, a bit more closed off.

 

“I'll have Havoc draw up the papers, we'll just use your wife's name. Noah, right? Noah what?”

 

“Elric. She didn't have a surname.”

 

Mustang frowned. That would make this a bit more difficult. “I'll pick a common name from Liore, but then there's the trouble of Min's birth cirtificate, what is Min short for? Does she have a middle name?”

 

Ed paused. “Her name is Luminitsa Noah Elric.”

 

Mustang smiled, “Doesn't really flow, but I understand. We'll have it made.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

Edward made his way through headquarters not even a week later, sick of sitting at home doing nothing. The uniform felt bulky, and he didn't know how he could fight properly in it, but at the same time he'd managed to fight in a long red coat, so he might not have too much trouble, if he had to fight at all, that is.

It seemed to familiar, walking the halls of Central Command, and he felt like he could almost hear a set of echoing metal footsteps just behind him.

Sometimes being back felt like a dream, like he could blink and it'd be gone, but here he was, in uniform, opening the doors to Mustang's office.

 

Everyone looked up at once, and everyone grinned at him, save for the now Major Hawkeye, but she smiled kindly at him nonetheless.

He smiled back, and made his way over to the only empty, and obviously new, desk. It was more of a table, and it was already stacked high with paper after paper, but before Ed could even pull the first from the stack, Hawkeye was reaching over the stacks, holding out three sheets of paper.

“Please look these over, the first is Noah's 'birth' certificate, and we need you to sign the death certificate and Luminitsa's birth certificate.”

 

It didn't take long, but with the knowledge that Noah was truly dead hung over his head for the rest of the day.

 

With one last line from the pen, Edward signed Min's birth certificate, and their new life in Central began.


	9. Honeyed Toast and a Friend

“Are you okay?”

 

Ed looked up at Kain, for what had to be the millionth time that day, for the same question that had to have been asked a million times so far that day.

“Yes, I'm fine.”

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

Ed gave a long-suffering sigh. “No, I'm _fine_.” _What I need is for you to shut up_. Ed knew he could never say that to him, nor would he, but all the same it was the only thing he actually did need.

 

“Maybe you should leave Ed alone, yeah?” Edward was silently gratful when Havoc stubbed out his cigarette to suggest. “He seems pretty busy.”

 

“I am.” Edward confirmed, hunching back over the paperwork. Most of it was faked medical records from a tired old town on the edge of Liore, where not many people would recognize Ed with only a glance.

Then there were forms about his reenlisting, housing, his promotion, signing Min up for a preschool program… The papers seemed endless.

 

Then Mustang arrived. Ed didn't bother to get up or salute, they were used to that. He wouldn't be reprimanded.

 

“Edward.” Or maybe he would.

 

Ed looked up, once again being distracted by the hills of paper around him, and offered Mustang a glare. “What?”

 

Mustang looked a little taken back at his tone. “I was just going to ask what you decided to do with Min. If you left her in the daycare here she'll get sick.”

 

Ed felt a little guilty about being so short-tempered, but really, after all the interruptions this morning…

 

“Gracia is staying home from work for a couple of days to watch her. She said she had plenty of vacation days saved up, and really she wouldn't let me say no.”

 

“Hmm.” Mustang laughed, “Of course she did,” and made his way to his own desk in the inner office.

 

Once the doors closed behind him, Edward looked over at Hawkeye and asked, “What's up with him?”

 

“He's not aiming to be Fuhrer any longer.” She answered, “After the whole incident with Bradley no one could really trust him, he was almost court marshaled, almost executed.”

 

“What?” Ed said, not because he didn't hear, but more because he couldn't believe her.

 

“It's true, Boss.” A bit of nostalgia went through Edward at the old nickname, maybe that's why Havoc still used it. “Even though he can't be Fuhrer anymore, he's still trying to good for the country, and here's where he's gonna do it. He's one of the top Generals now, even though he isn't a _true_ General, but he'll be there soon enough.”

 

“Oh.” There wasn't really anything to say about that.

 

“Think about it like you think about getting Al back.” Hawkeye said, “his body is back, but his memories aren't, but it's still a success, isn't it? He won't be Fuhrer, but he's still gotten rid of the biggest evil in the country.”

 

“I guess so.” Edward said, “but that still doesn't explain his behavior. Just the other night he showed up at my door out of nowhere with stew and a present for Min, apologizing for me having to come back here so soon.”

 

“Did'ja really think he's that much of a dick?” That was Breda, over in his own corner of the room, next to Falman, who had yet to say a word. “ _That_ Mustang was just for show. Now that his goals have changed, he doesn't need that show anymore.”

 

“I see.” With no further additions to the conversations Ed turned back to his work.

 

“Lieutenant Colonel Elric-”

 

“Okay, _what do you want_?” Ed slammed his pencil down, to the shock of Kain and Havoc, but to the amusement of everyone else. It was Falman who spoke up.

 

“Let me see your signature, I'll help you get through those files.”

 

“Sorry.” Ed handed over one of the finished papers, that Falman proceeded to frown at.

 

“Your signature is… quite messy.” Falman observed.

 

Ed felt the beginnings of a smirk at his lips. “I've got the option of my non-dominant hand and one that breaks pencils whenever I use them.”

 

“Point taken.”

 

 

Edward couldn't have been more relived to get home that night. He couldn't have been more thrilled when he got a call from Gracia, saying that their girls wanted a sleep over.

He couldn't have been more tired as he grabbed a bottle of brandy? Whiskey? Whatever it was, it was alcohol, so it'd do the trick.

Ed grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it to the brim, downing the whole thing in a few gulps, coughing at the burn. Oh, but it was a good burn. The kind that let him sleep the night through, the kind that let his scars stop twinging, make the nearly healed graze on his shoulder stop stinging.

He poured another glass, and then it, too was gone.

Now his automail stopped hurting.

This would be the point where Noah would come take the bottle away from him and- oh, but Noah was gone. Ed chocked back a sudden sob as a horrible tide of grief washed over him. He poured another glass.

Then, the memories stopped hurting. Noah was dead.

No pain.

Alphonse didn't have his memories.

No pain.

Another drink.

Min was motherless.

No pain.

Another drink.

Another.

Another.

Then, there was darkness.

 

“Edward!” The shocked exclamation jerked Ed out of his unconscious state, and he looked up at the swimming room, and the woman that was kneeling over him.

 

“Elysia, take Min into her room and stay there!” The woman ordered, but she sounded more scared than firm.

 

“Yes, mom.” A little girl. Too old to be Min. Who was in his apartment?

 

“Edward, come on, get up.” There was a hand on his forehead, then on his shoulder.

 

“Can't.” Edward said, letting his head fall back to the floor. “Hurts.”

 

“I know it hurts, sweetheart.” Gracia. It was Gracia. “We need to get you some water, and some painkillers.”

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, she managed to maneuver Edward into the chair that he had been drinking in only hours before.

Edward rested his throbbing, aching head in his hands and groaned lowly.

 

“What were you thinking?” Gracia scolded, “the office has been looking for you. No one could find you at headquarters, or anywhere on the grounds, and when they called here no one answered.”

 

“Didn't hear the phone.” Edward tried to explain, but he could barely understand Gracia, let alone form entire sentences.

 

“They called me, and I already thought that it was weird that you didn't call to check on Min, so I came over to check if you were sick or if you just overslept.” Gracia was cooking something.

The smell made Edward's stomach turn.

 

Then a glass of water was in front of him, and two tablets sat next to it.

“Drink all of that. Now.”

 

Edward squinted through the bright light at the tall glass. Just the thought of the almost nonexistant taste of water made him want to throw up.

And that's what happened when he tried to take a sip.

Edward stood so suddenly that the chair he was in scraped across the floor and fell over as he made a dash for his bathroom. His bathroom, not the one by Min's room.

He was in there for nearly ten minutes, on his knees at the toilet while Gracia held his hair back and rubbed his back.

When he was sure he wasn't going to throw up any further, it wasn't like there was anything left to throw up, he leaned back against the wall. “Sorry.” He panted, “you didn't-” He had to stop to take in deep breaths, “didn't have to do that.”

 

But she only smiled, “Of course I didn't. But I wanted to, no one needs to suffer alone.”

 

Ed closed his eyes and nodded weakly, not really comprehending what she was saying.

 

“Now, you go take those pills.”

 

Edward blanched.

 

But drinking the water, he felt somewhat better. The pills couldn't have done anything to help, not yet, but maybe just having something that wasn't a poison in his stomach would help.

Gracia set down a plate in front of him, and another glass.

 

It was a toasted bagel slathered in honey and a glass of orange juice.

 

“If you're going to feel better by tonight you're going to have to eat something.” Gracia explained, “but it is best to stay simple.”

 

Edward expected his stomach to make him run right back to the bathroom with the first bite, but it only rumbled slightly as he began to eat the sweetened bread.

 

“After you eat that, you're going to go sleep off your hangover.” She told him, “today's my day off, I was going to take Elysia for ice cream, but we'll take Min, too. Has she had ice cream before?”

 

Edward shook his head. “Not exactly in supply at the time.”

 

“Then it will be a good time.” Gracia's smile faded. “Why did you do that?”

 

Edward set down the bagel, or really the three bites that were left. “You mean the drinking?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was tired, and without Min here, there was no reason not to.”

 

“How long?” She asked.

 

“Since I was in Germany.” Edward confessed, “at first it was just with Alfons in the evenings, but as it became apparent that I wouldn't make it back here… It got worse.” Edward had never sat down to confess, or even acknowledge his habit before. Not for the first time, he felt ashamed. “Then Noah would stop me from going too far.”

 

Edward sipped from the glass of juice. “How do you know how to deal with this so well?” He hadn't taken her for a drinker.

 

“Maes.” She said, then caught herself, “he wasn't a big drinker, just a bit here and there, but he would always help Roy, and now it's up to me to make sure he doesn't drink himself to death.

 

“He's an alcoholic?”

 

“You drink to forget, don't you?” Gracia asked, “to forget Amestris, to forget Noah's death, right?”

 

Ed felt sick again. “Yes.”

 

“So does he. He tries to forget Ishval, to forget everything he's done.”

 

Ed didn't know what to say.

 

“I'm going now, you make sure to sleep,” Gracia stood, “and Ed?”

 

“Everything will be okay, it will just take time.” Those were the words Edward had in his head as he fell asleep, in his bed this time, and not collapsed over his kitchen table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never drunk alcohol, much less had a hangover, so I don't know how accurate this is.


	10. One out of Two

Edward still came into work the next day, albeit a little late. His head still hurt, but he wasn't sick, and the lights didn't burn anymore.

But Gracia had to go back to work, so Min was tagging along with him today. At least his work was currently only paperwork. He could sit Min down wither her crayons and her coloring book and she'd be fine for a good while.

Or so he thought.

Turns out, everyone in the office, including Hawkeye wanted a turn to talk to her and play with her.

At the moment, her bag of entertainments was untouched, as was her tiny little lunch box as she was chased around the room by Kain.

 

Ed worked halfheartedly as he watched Min squeal when he caught up to her in two strides before she wiggled out of his grasp and came running to hide under Ed's desk.

“Vati!”

 

One part of Edward was happy she was having fun, while the other part resented the noise that assailed his head.

“What?” He asked as he moved on to the next paper. Budgets. That should be in Mustang's pile of work, not his.

 

“He's gonna get me! Save me!”

 

“You're a strong kid,” Edward told her as he scribbled his signature across a dotted line, “You can take care of it.”

 

“Vati!” Main whined.

 

“Why does she call you that?” Havoc asked from across the room. An unlit cigarette hung from his mouth, like hell Ed was going to let him light that thing with Min in the room. Chemicals aside, it would be a bad influence in coming years. “Vati. German, right?”

 

“It's a different version of the word 'vater.' Which means father, she's basically just saying 'dad.'”

 

“I assumed it meant that.” Havoc said, leaning back in his creaky office chair, “why German? Shouldn't you be trying to get her to speak Amestrian?”

 

“I am.” Edward said, scrawling across another line, “she's stuck on vati, and I don't mind too much. I don't want her to forget where she's from. If someone asks, I'll say she called me that when she was an infant trying to say 'father,' and it stuck like a nickname.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

Ed sighed, a bone-tired sound, and set his pen down.

He picked Min up from her hiding spot, and set her down in his lap, wrapping one arm around her, and picking up his pen with another.

 

“It was quite the shock,” Hawkeye put in from her desk, “when we got the call from Winry, saying you had a daughter.”

 

Min's hair was coming loose from her braid. Carefully, Ed undid it and began to redo it.

“It was a shock when I found out she was pregnant.” Edward said, tying off the end of her hair, and setting her back down on the floor. “Go play by yourself for a bit.”

 

She did what she was told, getting into her little bag, and pulling out a little coloring book, a gift from Winry before they left, already half-filled, a baggie of new crayons, and an already well-loved stuffed cat, she had named 'Katze.'

 

“She didn't tell me, it was Alfons, that world's version of Al, she told him because she didn't know how to tell me.” Ed smiled just a bit. “It took almost a month for anyone to let me know, and that was only because Alfons was tired of waiting and listening to her nervous excuses. He said I only would've found out when she gave birth otherwise. He was probably right.”

 

“ _Oh, for the love of God!” Alfons stood at the dinner table, pushing his chair back and slamming down his fork. His food was nearly untouched, and Noah's own maultaschen was untouched, and still in the same spot as when she had set out her portion. “Edward, Noah's pregnant.”_

 

_Ed didn't move. “What?”_

 

“ _Pregnant.” Alfons repeated, “She's going to have a baby!”_

 

_Ed turned his wide-eyed gaze to Noah, who was fiddling with her napkin, and with her cheeks redder than Ed had ever seen. “Really?”_

 

“ _Yes,” She said quietly, “I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you, and I just-”_

 

“ _Why are you sorry?” Edward felt an odd mix of fear and excitement. Like when he used to show off with alchemy._

 

“ _We didn't intend for this!”_

 

“ _People hardly ever do.” Alfons put in, sitting back down and cutting a hunk out of his own pasta-covered beef._

 

“ _But people aren't going to be happy about this,” Noah sounded truly miserable. “You're German, Ed, or at least people think you are, and I'm- I'm not.”_

 

“ _Noah.” Ed reached across the table to take her hand, “do you want to have a child?”_

 

_Noah shrugged, but Ed pressed for an answer._

 

“ _Yes. I really do.” She said._

 

“ _Is it okay if the child is mine?” Edward asked, “We could abort-”_

 

“ _It's okay, Edward.” She said, sounding a bit more confident. “As long as you want it, too.”_

 

“ _O-kay.” Al stood from his seat again, taking his plate with him this time. “I'm just going to go to my room, you two,” he gestured awkwardly and started again, “you two do whatever you guys are going to.”_

 

_After a long talk, spanning most of the night, and resulting in a cold dinner and plenty of leftovers, the decision was made to keep the baby, and keep it a secret, just for a while._

 

_Later that night, the two were wound around each other in bed, their hair tangling together on the pillows._

“ _Alfons and I could use a study.” Edward said, his human hand resting on the back of Noah's neck and the artificial one on her waist._

_She looked up at him, questioning._

“ _Why don't you move on in here, with me?”_

 

Edward had spaced out in his memories, but his eyes stayed focused on his work as the sounds of the office moved around him.

He felt tears trying to force their way past his eyes, but he shut them and forced them back.

When he opened them again, he found himself looking at the golden band on his finger.

He didn't have Noah's.

That was lost to him.


	11. Overtime

“I'm sorry, Ed but you need to stay late today.” Hawkeye looked genuinely apologetic, and Ed only felt a _little_ disappointed _._

 

“I can't.” Edward said, placing his pen down and placing his current paper back onto the stack. “I can't send Min home alone, and she has to go to bed soon.”

True to his statement, Min had slowly begun to wind down, and was now dozing on the couch in the inner office, under Mustang's careful watch.

 

Hawkeye furrowed her brows in a frown, “You and the Colonel are the only ones who have a high enough rank in this office to take care of this work,” she jostled the papers in her grip, “and they're due first thing in the morning.”

 

“In the morning? Why weren't they taken care of sooner?”

 

The frown turned to a grimace. “They were shoved down the back of the radiator. I only found them because I thought it was making a strange noise.”

 

“Mustang hid them?” Ed felt himself smile, he hadn't changed that much.

 

“It's a frighteningly common occurrence. I check under the rug twice a week.” Ed's smile was returned, “but I'm afraid you both must stay late if there's any chance of them being finished. Is there nowhere you can send Min?”

 

Ed could have Gracia come pick her up, but she had already done so much, it would be selfish to ask her for anything more, but if he really did need to stay, it wasn't his fault-

 

“I can watch her.”

 

Ed turned to look at Kain, who was busy packing up for the day. He'd stopped to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “I used to babysit all the time for family.” He continued, “I can bring her back to my apartment, or yours, and make sure she gets some dinner and goes to bed.”

 

“Are you sure?” Ed and Riza asked him at the same time. It wasn't that they didn't trust him to care for her, he was besotted with her, but Min knew this, and it was completely possible she would have him wrapped around her finger in moments, staying up all night to listen to the radio and eat junk food.

 

“Yeah,” Kain picked up a few pieces from the radio he was working on and let them fall into an open drawer. “It won't be hard, she's so sweet, and she's half-asleep already.”

 

He was right, but Ed was still skeptical.

 

“You can pick her up when you finish up,” Kain offered, “if it's really late then just get her in the morning, it'll be fine,” and at a glance at Hawkeye's expression, “those documents seem important. It might be for the best.”

 

Ed's shoulders slumped in defeat, holding out a hand for his share of the oh-so important files. “Alright.”

 

Kain smiled at him, and made his way into Mustang's office, coming out a minute later with her asleep in his arms.

 

“Don't let her sleep too long.” Edward warned, feeling nervous now that he knew she'd be out of his sight, and not with Gracia, Winry, Al or Noah, for what was the first time. “She won't calm down to go to bed tonight.”

 

“Don't worry, Ed.” Kain gave him a knowing smile, “She'll be awake by the time I get some food ready. I'll stop by a restaurant, is she allergic to anything?”

 

“No.” Ed answered, “but she hates nuts and beans.”

 

“No nuts or beans, then.” Kain shifted Min into one arm to pick up his bag, and her eyes opened a fraction, coming out of her nap.

 

Ed got up to speak with her. “You're going to go with Kain, alright?”

 

She muttered something that might have been 'alright.'

 

“He's going to get you dinner, and I'll be picking you up to go home soon, okay?”

 

She made a sleepy grunting noise.

 

“I'll get her bag.” Kain said, “you go on and get started.”

 

Ed hesitated, but Kain was already on his way out, leaving Ed and Hawkeye the last two in the office.

 

“Don't let Roy defer any of his work to you.” She warned, “and he'll try.”

 

“Don't worry.” Ed said as she left.

 

 

At this point in the night, the only light illuminating the large office space was the lamp that sat on Ed's desk, shining a warm glow onto his papers, and lighting up the picture of Noah he kept on the corner. She was pregnant in the picture, about seven months along, grinning at the camera, with her hands over Ed's who's own hands lay on her stomach, feeling his daughter kick. His own expression was shocked, and it had been the reason of plenty of laughter over the years, from Alfons refusing to throw away the embarrassing shot, to everyone in the office having a good laugh over it.

But Ed was happy in the picture, and so was Noah.

So Ed kept it.

Now, he was glad that he did.

 

A glance at the clock told Ed that it was almost ten at night, a time he would normally be checking in on Min to make sure she was asleep with the lavender blankets pulled up to her shoulders, and not kicked down to the end of the bed, and going to his kitchen to have a few drinks. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to keep him from dreaming.

A glance at his unfinished work told Ed that he would be here for a while longer. Probably for another few hours.

 

Another hour passed, and with it, Mustang's door creaked open, and he walked out, a little slumped, probably from back pain from having been hunched over his desk all day.

But when Ed sad a muted 'goodnight,' he started like all hell had jumped out at him.

 

“What are you still doing here?” He looked at the clock, “It's eleven!”

 

“I'd noticed.” Edward said glumly. “I'm working on some of the important files _you tried to hide_.”

 

Mustang had the grace to look remorseful. “I didn't know they were so important. They were mixed in with some fairly useless forms, so...”

 

“I'm still here at eleven at night.” Edward said, “Have you finished?”

 

“Yes,” Roy answered, “I'm surprised that you haven't.”

 

Ed held up his two hands, and Roy grimaced, “Sorry, I forget how hard this is for you.”

 

“I wouldn't say 'hard.'” Edward corrected, “More tedious.”

 

Roy stretched out one hand, fingers splayed open.

 

“What?” Ed stared at his hand.

 

Roy smiled, “Give me some of your papers. We'll get them done faster this way.”

 

Ed didn't expect the show of generosity, but he wasn't about to question it and make it stop, so he handed over half of what he had left.

 

Roy's eyes lingers on his left ring finger. “You still wear your wedding ring?”

 

Ed looked at it sadly. “It never really occurred to me to take it off. Noah's gone, but I'm still married to her.”

 

“Not in this world.” Mustang said, but then looked a bit horrified that he'd said that out loud, “I'm sorry,” he said, “that was rude.”

 

“No,” Ed felt a little off, “you're right, but I’m just not ready to let go of it.” _Of her_.

 

“I understand.” Mustang said, sitting down at the desk across from Edward to work, instead of going back to his own. Ed didn't mind, the company was nice. A second lamp on to light up the papers, a second pen scratching at the paper, and just another person to fill the empty space.

 

They finished the work in about another hour.

 

“Where's Min?” Roy asked as they both walked down the dark, empty halls of Central.

 

“With Kain.” Ed answered, adjusting his grip on his coat. He'd need it once he was outside, but it was still warm inside. “He offered to watch her for the evening, but I need to go and pick her up.”

 

“Why don't you leave her for the night?” Roy suggested, “I've tried to have Kain stay late to work before, but he drops off at nine at night like clockwork. He'll be asleep and so will Min.”

 

Ed felt very uncomfortable leaving her there, but if they were both good and asleep…

 

“It'll be like when she stays for sleepovers with Elysia.”

 

Figures that he'd know about that.

 

“Why don't you come over for a drink or two?” Roy offered, “It's better, drinking with a friend.”

 

Were they friends? Ed thought back to the past months, and even to the past years when he was a young kid looking for a way to restore his body.

Yes, they could be friends.

 

The allure of some good drinks swayed Ed's mind, he didn't have much at home, a couple of bottles of wine for when Gracia came over for dinner, but that would be about it.

Roy probably had more.

Lots more.

 

“Sure.” Ed said, but that annoying little bit of anxiety was still there. Not for too long, not if he got a few glasses of this or that. “I'll go.”

 

 

 

 


	12. What was left behind

When Edward woke up, it was slumped on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house.

But he wasn't alone, he could hear someone working in the kitchen in a room across the hall.

Getting up, Edward fought off a wave of nausea as the world spun around him. He shot out a hand to balance himself, and waited, breathing deeply and carefully through his nose until it all passed.

Righting up, Edward stepped through the hall, noticing that one of his boots was unlaced, and he was still in his uniform, save for the jacket and Calvary skirt, which were probably somewhere in this place, but where exactly he couldn't recall.

 

Reaching the kitchen, he saw Mustang fiddling with a coffee maker, with old grounds staining the white counter tops.

He was in Mustang's house. He had been invited over for drinks, hadn't he? Maybe things just got a little out of hand.

Just a little.

 

But that meant that Min was still at Kain's house, and it was, Ed glanced at the wall clock that was hanging near the stove, eleven. Almost noon, really.

Ed must've made some noise stumbling around, and it appeared that Mustang was aware of his presence, as he glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

His hair was messy and tangled, and there were dark circles under his eyes, making his pale skin stand out quite a bit.

He tipped his head a bit to the side, and when Ed looked, he found, to his surprise, Min sitting a rounded kitchen table, munching happily on a stack of pancakes.

 

“What?”

 

“Kain called earlier,” Roy explained, turning away from the now-working coffee maker and to the stove, where more pancakes were cooking. “He was worried about you, and I told him that I had invited you in for a drink, and we overdid it a bit. He dropped her off not long ago.”

 

Min smiled at him, waving with her syrup-sticky hand. Ed smiled a little and waved back at her, watching as she turned back to her late breakfast, or maybe her lunch.

 

“Are you hungover?” Roy asked, flipping a pancake.

 

“A bit.” Edward said, “Not as bad as usual.” Ed winced when he realized what exactly that implied.

But Mustang either didn't catch it or didn't care as he continued cooking.

 

“The coffee will be done in just a bit, that should help some.”

 

“Yeah,” Ed agreed slowly as he took the seat next to his daughter, and just watched. A bit disturbed by the kindnesses he was being shown. Maybe the kindness was always there, but he was too young, too shortsighted to see it.

 

Soon enough, and with a running commentary about everything that ran through Min's head, Mustang was setting down a second plate of pancakes in front of Edward before sitting down with his own.

 

“Didn't know you could cook.” Ed grunted as he took a large bite of the fluffy pancake. It wasn't especially good, but food was food. Except for cafeteria food. That just seemed universally bad, as he thought back to the canteen at the base and the cafeterias at the German Universities.

 

“I'm in my thirties, Ed. I had to learn at some point.”

 

“What was this point, then?” Ed pressed, considering attempting to use a napkin to rid his daughter's face of syrup, but at the level she had reached, a bath would probably be the only way to really get rid of it all.

 

“About the time I entered the military.” Mustang answered around a mouthful of his own food, “It was that or canteen fare.”

 

Ed smirked, and voiced his previous thought. “Canteen food is bad, no matter what world you're in. I don't know how many times Alfons or I were out with food poisoning after eating at one of those places.”

 

Mustang smiled at that. “What was that world like? It's fascinating, knowing that there are other universes.”

 

“It may just be the one other.” Edward shrugged.

 

“Still.” Mustang insisted.

 

Edward was quiet for a moment. “The world was a lot like this one, but… it was dirtier.”

 

“Dirtier?”

 

“It seemed like the whole world was made up of grays and browns, there was a ridiculous amount of pollution in the air and the water, people were dying of starvation in other countries and it seemed like no one cared. The resources they used and at the rate they used them at, they're killing their planet, and they know it.”

 

“Then why did you stay so long? Did you not know how to come back?”

 

“There was no alchemy.” Edward explained, “it was a myth. An impossible science left behind in the medieval times. I couldn't transmute my way home, well, not at first, and for a while that seemed okay.”

 

“You found Noah.” Mustang guessed.

 

“Well, eventually, but first I found Hoenheim.” Edward slowed in his eating, getting lost in his memories of that other world.

 

“Your father?”

 

Edward nodded, “He was there, for a while. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but he went off to find Envy, and kill him. I didn't hear from either, so I don't know what happened.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Ed met Mustang's eyes. “It's okay, well, not for Hoenhiem, but I actually got to know him for a while, and that… that makes this a bit easier, having memories of him that isn't him walking out the door. He made a lot of mistakes, but he wasn't really a bad person.”

Ed was quiet for a moment.

“Then I found Alfons.”

 

“How?” Was all that Mustang said.

 

“Everyone in this world, there's another version, a copy of them on the other side. There was one of Al, one of you, and there used to be one of me.”

 

“He died, then?”

 

Edward nodded. There wasn't much that could be said about that, being dead and alive all at the same time.

“But Alfons, he listened to me, and he believed me when I told him about this world, about alchemy. He asked me to tell him stories about this world, told me that I needed to write for movies.” Ed smiled for a moment, “I found Bradley's double.”

Ed looked at the patch on Mustang's face and decided that maybe, that hadn't been the most appropriate example.

 

“And?” Mustang motioned for him to continue.

 

“He was nice, he was a really nice, old man that worked making movies. He wanted me to help him.”

 

“Did you?”

 

Edward shrugged again. “More or less, but after Min was born he just became this kind of uncle for her, always buying her presents, showing up to see her…” Ed's eyes grew distant. “I wonder if he's still alive.”

 

Mustang couldn't respond to that in any verbal way, so he reached a hand and took Ed's in his.

 

Ed smiled. “He wasn't bad off, I'm sure he'll make his way out of Germany before things get too bad.”

 

“And Alfons?”

 

Ed's smile disappeared. “He's dead. He's been dead for a couple of years now, he had a disease in his lungs, it made him cough all the time and there was no cure, and one night he just stopped breathing. I woke up, made breakfast, went to get him and found him dead. Just, gone overnight.”

 

“That must have been horrible.”

 

“At the time, it was. But looking back, some people who suffered from that died horribly, drowning in their own blood. But, Alfons died in his sleep, and honestly I'm grateful for that.”

 

Mustang nodded his understanding.

 

“I found Hughes, too.”

 

Mustang gave an involuntary smile, “Maes is alive over there?”

 

“With Gracia, and by now they should have Elysia.”

 

“By now?”

 

“Gracia, that Gracia, was pregnant when I left. It took a long time for Hughes to work up the courage to talk to her, and it took a lot for her to forgive him.” Ed graciously accepted the coffee cup that Mustang had retried for him. “Hughes, he was part of this group that hates foreigners, the crippled, people with mixed race, homosexuals…”

 

“Maes was like that there?” The smile had been replaced by a look of disappointment, “He would never have been like that.”

 

“Not our Maes.” Ed said, “but that one, he was probably raised that way. They didn't see it as racism, or prejudice, but pride.”

 

Mustang shook his head slowly, “It's hard to imagine him like that.”

 

“It was harder to see it.” Edward said, but continued on, “but it's good to know he's alive there, with his family.”

 

“He would've hated me.” Mustang said, with a rather forced laugh, “Half-Xingese.”

 

“I wondered.” Edward confessed. “He never knew about my prosthetics. He wouldn't have liked me, either.”

 

“How could he not know?” Mustang asked, “Automail is-”

 

“No automail, either.” Edward interrupted. “You never saw it, but what I had was covered with this fake skin, it almost looked real, and maybe he just wanted to believe that I wasn't perfect, or whatever.”

 

Edward drummed his metal fingers on the table, listening to the quiet sound, and Min quietly eating, listening but not understanding what was being said.

 

“I'm happy to be back,” Edward said, “Honestly, I'm ecstatic, but after everything that happened back in Germany, it started to feel like home, and I miss it.”

 

“Would you be willing to teach me some German?” Mustang asked, “Not all of it, I doubt it'd be easy, but if you'd like…”

 

Edward smiled at the offer. “I would, but shouldn't we be at work?”

 

“I called in sick, and Riza hasn't come to drag me in yet, so I think we're in the clear.”

 

Edward grinned, “In that case, what do you want to learn?”


	13. Wedding Band and a Hair Tie

At the moment, Edward didn't know whether he was more nervous, or Min.

She was holding tight to his last two fingers, and completely silent as they walked up to her new school.

All the paperwork had finally gone through, and now she was a student here at Central's Creek Preschool.

 

Hardly a school, Edward thought as he looked around. The children weren't really here to learn, but to just be prepared for the tremendous workload that was kindergarten. Edward smiled to himself. What was there to prepare them for?

Was it just a nicer way of saying 'daycare'?

At least there were lots of other children, maybe Min would make some friends that morning.

 

Ed might have to play host for a few more toddlers and their mothers. He winced slightly, that didn't sound all that great.

Noah used to do something similar with Mrs. Hughes. Or, German Mrs. Hughes when she was pregnant, and then again when Min was born and it was Mrs. Hughes herself that was expecting.

 

Ed didn't have much to do with those meetings.

 

“Vati?” Min asked, very quietly, like she was scared. She probably was.

Ed kneeled down and smiled at his daughter.

 

“What is it, Min?”

 

She stuck out her bottom lip for a moment as she looked around at the big building with all the bright colors and all the other kids and parents. She didn't speak.

 

Ed's smile lessened, and with a sigh he went over the 'preschool rules' with her.

“Remember, Min.” He told her brushing at a spot of dirt on her favorite green dress, something he hadn't seen that morning. How'd she done that so quickly? “No German. No one here knows it, and you'll just make them upset.”

 

“Yes.” Min nodded, it was the most important rule. She was allowed to speak German at home, or sometimes at Vati's work, but no one treated it like they treated Amestrian. She might as well forget German.

 

“Wash your hands every time you get a chance, okay? We don't need you getting sick.” Vati told her. “And don't fight with the other kids. Even if they're wrong, and please don't mention Germany, either.”

 

Those were Min's usual rules whenever she went somewhere with Vati, restaurants, stores, or when Gracia or Uncle Roy took them both somewhere, but this time, Vati wouldn't be there, and neither would Mr. Kain, or Mrs. Hawkeye, or even Mr. Jean or anybody!

She'd be alone.

 

“Vati,” She started to voice her concerns, “You'll come back to get me, right? I don't have to live here, right?” Vati had answered the question many times now, from when he told her about preschool, to about five times the night before.

 

Vati looked happy. “Yes,” he told her, “I'll be back after work to get you, and we can go home or,” he cut off, “maybe we can go get some ice cream, and celebrate your first day here.”

 

Ice cream sounded good. Really good, so she nodded, but still, how would she know for sure that her Vati would be back?

 

He must've noticed that she was still upset, about to cry, really. He put his metal hand on her shoulder, and thought for a moment.

 

“Why don't you wear your hair in a ponytail today?” He offered, pulling at the ribbons at her braids until they came undone. Carefully, he redid her growing golden hair into a high ponytail, like she saw him wear sometimes. With the other green ribbon, he clapped, like she'd seen him do so many times now, but no matter how hard she thought, or how long she tried to remember, she never saw him do in the other world. Oh, but she wasn't supposed to talk about that. That was the rule.

 

The ribbon thinned out and became closer to a string, and carefully he took off one of his gloves, and then the gold ring that was always around his finger. Min was surprised, she thought that ring was part of him!

He slid the ring onto the newly made string and tied it around her neck. The ring sat against her dress.

It looked pretty there, Min decided.

 

“This is a very important ring.” Vati said as he tied off the knot. “I'll take it back when I pick you up, and I'll give it back every day you come here.”

 

“Important? But what if I lose it!” Min held the ring gently in her chubby hand, protecting it from whatever would try to take it.

Crows liked pretty things, like in her storybook. Would a crow fly down and try to steal it from around her neck?

 

“You won't.” Vati told her with a smile. “It's much too important.”

 

A bell rang, the sound coming from the top of the building and echoing across the yard. Parents took their children by the hand and started leading them to the school.

It was time for Vati to go to work.

 

“You'll have fun, Min.” Ed hugged her tight and picked her up, going towards the school. “You'll meet other kids your age, and you can make more friends.”

 

“I have Elysia.” Min said, holding tight to a fistful of uniform. “She's my friend.”

 

“You can have more than one.” Edward told her, “Lots of them to play with.”

 

Min felt tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

 

She didn't want to go, but she didn't have a choice, did she?

 

Holding tight to the ring that hung around her neck, she gave Vati a goodbye kiss on his cheek and followed the teacher that had come to the door.

 

She'd just have to be brave today.

 

As Edward made his way into the office, he couldn't stop thinking about Min, or his wedding ring that hung around her neck. He didn't regret it, and he really didn't think she'd lose it, she was much to careful for her age.

But she was a little shy, and the biggest group of people she'd ever been around was at her birthday party, and even then the only child there was Elysia, and she was twice Min's age.

He ended up drumming his automail fingers against the wood of his desk, breathing in and out to the pattern of clanging. He signed papers a bit too hard, and ripped a few important documents.

 

As the drumming reached a new volume, or a new frequency, or maybe he just ripped one paper too many, Hawkeye slammed her own pen down and glared at him.

“Edward, Min is fine.” She told him firmly, “that school is one of the best in Central, and in the country. You need to calm down and _focus_.”

 

Ed bit his tongue. How could he calm down? He knew where Min was, sure, and it was a very, very good school, but he didn't know it. He'd only been there twice, once to drop off the application papers, and then to drop her off that morning.

It wasn't even like the school had accepted her for her own potential, they had accepted her because her father was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People.

 

Maybe there was another school, a smaller one that he could send her to, one like the old schools in Risembool.

Had he been right to come to Central, to take his old military post back?

Should he have stayed with Al and Winry, found a new job in the small village he had been born in?

Or even have become a stay-at-home dad?

Maybe-

 

“Fullmetal.”

 

The title jerked Edward out from his thoughts, and he looked up to see both Mustang and Hawkeye standing over him.

 

“Luminitsa will be fine, that school is fantastic, it's where Elysia went.” Mustang told him, “Really, Ed, you need to stop worrying.”

 

Ed grimaced, noticing the amused looks on Havoc and Breda's faces.

“I can't just 'stop worrying.'” Edward fought, “She really didn't want to go there this morning, she was, probably is, afraid that I won't be coming to take her home this afternoon.”

 

“How do you know that?” Hawkeye asked, “is this something she stated, or are you just guessing?”

 

Edward set his own pen down and rubbed at his bare ring finger. “She kept asking if I'd be back. I ended up making one of her hair ties and my wedding ring into a necklace for her. I told her it was important, and that I'd need it back at the end of the day.”

 

“Aw.”

 

Ed jerked his head over to turn a glare on Kain, who instantly went back to his own work, pretending terribly that he was just working and not listening in.

 

“That's sweet, Edward.” Hawkeye said, but still with a straight face, “You'll be getting her out of school in only a few hours, however,” she tapped the end of his desk, “You still have lots of work to do.” With that, she made her way back to her own desk, but Mustang stayed for a few moments longer.

 

“She'll get used to it, Ed.” He told him, “Maes was just as worried Elysia's first day, but soon enough she wanted to go to school every day, even now she likes it. Just give it time.”

 

 

 


	14. Charcoal and Beer

Al didn't really touch his breakfast that morning.

He pushed the eggs around and nibbled at his toast while his ham cooled, sitting out on his plate untouched.

It didn't take anything for Winry to notice when he was sad, hiding something, or just off, so before the coffee was finished brewing in its pot, she confronted him, pointing out his untouched food and his general demeanor.

The answer he gave was exactly what she had expected.

 

“I miss Ed.” He said simply, running a hand through his now very short hair. “He was gone for so long, and now he's back, but he's miles away, living a life I never thought we'd have.”

 

“It's not exactly a perfect life, Al.” Winry told him, frowning. “He's a single father, and you do remember how hard it was for Trisha to raise the both of you, and how hard it was for Granny to raise me, and then all of us. He has to make choices for her now, and if that means going to Central for a better job, then it's what he has to do.”

 

“I expected him to come back beaten and bloody.” Alphonse confessed with a laugh, “like he always did, but just the same as he always was, or at least how he was in your stories. But he's not. He's… sad. He's sad and he's broken.”

 

“Al, we only know the bare minimum of what happened in that world. He might just not be able to get past it, we don't know anything about it.”

 

Al was quiet. “I… I had these plans, of him coming back, and all of us living here together.” Al rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. “And now he's in Central, he's in the military, and I'm not doing a thing.”

 

Winry sat in the chair next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Nothing ever works out the way we plan it.” She told him, “If everything went to plan for ten year old me, I'd be a famous automail engineer living in Rush Valley and married to Ed with three kids.”

 

“You like him?” Alphonse looked at her, not feeling shocked, exactly.

 

“No, but I did.” Winry explained, “I got over it as I got older.”

 

“I don't think I'm going to get over wanting to get to know Edward. For myself, and not just in stories and pictures.” Alphonse grumbled.

 

“Why don't you pay him a visit?” Winry suggested, removing her arm from his shoulders. “It hasn't exactly been a while, but I bet he'd appreciate it.”

 

Al did look excited at the prospect. “Would it be a good idea? I might be interrupting him moving in, or a mission, or something.”

 

“That'll always be a risk.” Winry pointed out, “But he would always like to see you.”

 

“What about you, then?” Al asked, “Wouldn't you like to come see him?”

 

“Of course I would, but I have work here I have to do. I'll just have to wait for him to take a holiday out here.” Winry stood up and started to clear away her own dishes. “Just tell me when you're going, don't dash off without telling me.”

 

Alphonse started to eat his breakfast, feeling a bit better as he planned out his trip. He didn't have a job, not yet, so it wouldn't be too hard to go out for a week or so…

Yeah, he'd go see Ed.

 

 

It wasn't so much as a week later when Al found himself at his brother's doorstep, looking down at the blank welcome mat.

He'd been excited the whole way there, but now he found his nerves almost too abundant to so much as knock on the door.

Al stood still for a moment before he gritted his teeth and rang the doorbell.

He didn't wait too long out in the evening light before the door clicked unlocked and opened to reveal Edward, glassy-eyed and swaying lightly.

 

“Alphonse?” He asked, blinking at him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I thought I'd come and drop by,” Alphonse said glancing at the beer in his brother's hand. All he could smell now was alcohol, and not the exhaust from the cars or the scent of coffee from the nearby vendor. “How long have you been drinking?”

 

“Today?” Edward clarified, “Not too long, this is only my-” He stopped suddenly, looking at and contemplating the bottle as if he really had to stop and count. “Fifth. Sixth?” Edward said confidently, only to correct himself seconds after.

 

Al waited a moment longer before asking if he could come in. He wasn't sure he wanted to see this, but if Edward needed help, or if Min was still up, he needed to be there for them. “I can go to a hotel if there's no room here-”

 

“No, no.” Edward backed out of the way, slamming into a wall with a wince before he continued, ignoring the bit of spilled beer that was now puddling on his floor. “I've got a room ready for you.” He gestured to a doorway over to his left, then tilted his head back and finished off his bottle. “Jus' didn't expect to see you so soon.”

 

Alphonse winced along with his brother, and took the now empty bottle from his brother's automail hand before it stopped receiving signals and dropped it, or received too many too late and crushed it. “I think six is enough for one night.”

 

Edward waved his human hand over his shoulder and made his way by the couch and past a dining table, into what Al assumed was the kitchen.

 

“'m not a kid, Al.” Edward mumbled as he took very careful, very clumsy steps out, with, of course, another two bottles in his hand, one of which, he handed to Al.

 

Physically, Al was only fifteen. Physically, he was underage. Mentally, Al was twenty. Sometimes, that was hard, knowing you were capable of something if only your body was the age of your mind.

But Ed was offering…

 

Edward shook the bottle a bit, nodding towards it, “C'mon Al.”

 

Al took the bottle carefully, but did not yet undo the top. “You really should stop.” Al told him, noticing the way Edward didn't use a bottle opener, but just the thumb of his automail to open it. “Really, Edward.”

 

Al watched kind of helplessly as Ed started to drink once more. “Where's Min?” Al asked, hoping to jog him out of whatever mindset he was in.

 

“At Gracia's.” Edward wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, staining the white cloth a light tan color. “She's havin' a sleepover with Elysia.”

 

It didn't work, but at least it meant that she was in the care of someone in their proper mind.

 

Al looked down at the bottle in his hand. He'd always wanted to try it, but looking at Ed, unbalanced and slurring his speech, he didn't know if he wanted it.

 

“'ere,” Ed set his own bottle down on the edge of the table, where it wobbled a few times before thankfully not tipping over the edge. He then took the second bottle from Al's hand before doing the same to it with his thumb, ignoring the cap that rattled down onto the floor, alongside seven others.

Edward thrust the bottle back at his younger sibling, a few drops spilling down the sides. Edward's eyes were distant and looked wet, like he was about to cry, but no tears came.

 

Reluctantly, Al took the bottle back, and under his brother's unfocused, yet still intent look, took a sip from it, following it up with a 'bleuagh,' sticking his tongue out and scrunching up his nose.

 

Edward looked a bit startled. “Was that your first beer?”

 

He said 'was' as if it was gone already, but Al answered yes anyway. “I'm not physically old enough for it, but-”

 

“You'll get used to the taste.” Edward said with a drink from his own bottle. “I wasn't old enough for my first one either.” He said, “It was right after I went to the other world, I barely spoke German, but I guess I looked old enough to the barman. Can't really remember that night.” Edward was looking down into his bottle, spinning it around gently and listening to the quiet sloshing of the liquid. “I couldn't find a way back, and Hoenheim said there wasn't a way back. I jus' went down to a bar and got one of pretty much everythin'.”

 

Al was taken back, Edward didn't talk about the world he had left behind, not so openly and not without prodding.

 

“Hoenheim was so mad at me, but he said that I was so sick that mornin' that any other punishment would just be redundant.”

 

He was even talking about their father. He never did that, not even before he disappeared. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

 

So, Al followed Ed to where he let himself flop onto the side of the couch and let himself sit down next to him.

 

Edward glanced at him for a second. “It's better, having someone to drink with.”

 

Al looked back at him, then to his mostly untouched beer.

 

“Didn't learn that from Hoenheim, but the other you. Went drinking at least once a week, at least in the beginning. Then he got too sick.”

 

“Did you go drinking with Noah, then?” Al asked, hoping to be able to ask more about his lost sister-in-law.

 

“She-” Ed cut off with a belch. “She didn't drink, didn't like that I did, but she knew it helped me sleep at night, or somethin', so she never said a thing.”

 

“But now I'm back.” Edward said, tipping his bottle back, already almost empty. “An' now Roy comes over to drink, an' I go over to his place, an' sometimes the whole office goes out. Well, we don't really drink if Hawkeye's there, but ya know.”

 

Al didn't know. “'Roy'? You mean Mustang?”

 

“Yeah,” Ed answered with a quick laugh, “I never thought we'd be friends either, but I get too talkative when I'm drunk, and so does he, apparently.”

 

Edward tried to stand, most likely to get another beer, but toppled over onto the coffee table when he tried to take a step.

 

Al looked on stupidly until Ed groaned and tried to stand up again, which is when he moved to help Ed up, who had a nice red mark on his temple, likely to bruise over night.

 

“Come on, Ed.” Al said to him, helping him take steps past the couch and to the only doorway he saw on the far wall, if the scribbles on the one closest to the front door meant it was Min's room like he thought, then this one on its own was probably the master bedroom.

 

He was right, and it only took a moment to maneuver Ed under the blankets where he promptly fell asleep. Or passed out.

 

He said there was a room for Al, too, so that's where he would be sleeping that night, but first he stopped to look around Ed's room.

 

There was a tall bookshelf that was only about half-full. Most the books on it were alchemical in nature, new publications that Edward had missed while trapped in Germany, some sad-looking fiction, and a few with titles Al couldn't make out. German ones, then. Turning, Al's eye caught on a pile of tanned papers on the large desk settled to the right of the bed.

 

Charcoal sketches. Sketches of people, detailed and exact. Flipping through the stack Al caught sight of Rose- no, Noah, himself, or maybe Alfons? And many others alongside a countryside and a tall building surrounded by cars and pedestrians.

There was one of a baby, and so many of that same child and Noah together, some even had Ed sitting with the both of them.

His brother had taken up art, sketching out memories onto paper.

 

He'd have to ask about them when Ed woke up.


	15. Lonesome

When Edward woke, it was to the scent of coffee and frying bacon filling his room, guaranteeing that he would not be able to just turn over and go back to sleep.

While that was not really unusual, waking up to someone in his kitchen, it wasn't Gracia's day off, so she probably wasn't in the kitchen making sure he ate well, and didn't just feed Min and let himself starve. Besides, she was going to take Min to school after the sleepover anyway.

His head hurt though, a good painful throbbing in his temples and a tight feeling wrapping around his head. His mouth was dry, too, and although he was waking up at eight in the morning, it felt like he hadn't gotten a moment's rest that night.

 

So he had spent the evening drinking.

 

It could be Roy?

But the only time he spent the night he was gone before Ed even woke, and the only reminder that he had in the first place was the spare bedroom door being left open and the slightly wrinkled sheets and blankets.

 

With a resigned sigh, Ed threw his blankets off and stood, holding onto the desk for support as the world spun around him.

When it settled, Ed realized he had put his palm right over one of his drawings.

Withdrawing his hand, Edward looked sadly at the smeared charcoal, obscuring the face he had so painstakingly drawn, wracking his memories to find every detail…

 

Ed shook himself out of his thoughts. It was just a drawing, it wasn't really Noah, and he could always sketch out another.

What was important, was figuring out who exactly was in his kitchen making breakfast.

A cold slice of dread cut through Ed's stomach.

How drunk had he been?

Surely not enough to invite in a prostitute, or some girl from the streets… Well, a prostitute probably wouldn't be cooking breakfast.

Swallowing hard, Ed left his room and carefully made his way through the well lit, _too lit_ living room and into the kitchen where… “ _Alphonse?”_

 

Al nearly jumped out of his skin when Edward croaked out his name, but quickly covered it up with a smile and a gesture to the tiny kitchen table where two chairs sat, and where a tall glass of water stood.

 

“I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, and I was too, so I hope it's okay that I've started cooking.” Al rambled as he flipped the bacon and stirred the eggs in the pan next to it. “I got off the train last night, I thought I'd surprise you with a visit. You were a bit busy when I got here, though.”

 

Edward cringed.

 

“But that's okay!” Alphonse assured him, a bit shakily, “I did show up unannounced, after all.”

 

“I'm sorry, Al. I thought I had the evening to myself, and well, I guess I went a bit overboard.” Ed tried to explain, sitting down where the water was and taking a tentative sip. His stomach didn't so much as hurt, which was good.

At least, he thought it was.

 

“That's alright, brother.” Al said, scooping the eggs onto two plates and letting the bacon sit for a moment more. “I should have called.”

 

He was right, he really should have called ahead, just to make sure Ed wasn't busy.

Though in reality, he was. He had work to do, and he had to make sure Min was at school on time, and that either he was off work in time to pick her up, or someone he trusted was. He might even be due for an assignment, some mission off in the far corners of Amestris.

But Ed wasn't about to say that Al wasn't welcome anytime.

 

“No, this is alright, Al.” Edward gave his little brother a small smile as he accepted the plate, a toasted egg and bacon sandwich. To be truthful, Edward was getting a bit tired of eggs, but he took a large bite anyway, making a pleased noise when he found a slice of apple between the slices of bread.

 

Al smiled back at him as he took his own seat. “I noticed you had a couple of apples, and that they were about to go bad, so…”

 

“Good.” Edward said, feeling more awkward around Al than he ever had before. “I only bought them because Min asked. We were at the market, and she was begging, but sure enough, she never ate them.”

 

Al nodded and nibbled at his own breakfast, unsure of what to say, or more accurately, how to begin. “You got a call this morning, from Mustang.”

 

“You answered my phone?” Ed wasn't particularly upset, but it was about time for the bartender to start calling about his tab that week, and even if Al had already seen him drunk, the idea of him actually knowing how far Ed's little drinking problem went, at least in money, sat uncomfortably in his stomach.

 

Al didn't meet Ed's eyes. So, he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about the previous night.

 

Ed wondered who felt worse. Ed couldn't remember what he said, which brought up thoughts of worst-case scenarios, but whatever it was that Ed did or said was what Al would have to remember and deal with.

 

“I know I shouldn't have, but last night you mentioned that Min was having a sleepover, and I was worried that something had happened. Sorry.”

 

Well, at least his motives were for Min and he wasn't just snooping around. “In that case it's okay. What did Mustang want?”

 

Al drummed his fingers for a few moments, looking down at the table. “He said you have been assigned a mission. You need to go in for a briefing and to pick of the reports before you head out.”

 

Edward frowned, “I need to leave immediately?”

 

Alphonse didn't look happy either, or even happy to answer, but he did anyway. “He said it was something to do with a serial killer, and the police there need help. The murderer is using alchemy in his attacks and they wanted an alchemist, rather than a normal soldier.”

 

“Did he give you any more information?” Edward asked, quickly finishing up his breakfast in a few bites as he stood from his seat and made his way back to his bedroom.

 

“Ed?”

 

“Keep talking, I can hear you in here!” Ed called out as he pulled out his uniform.

 

“No.” Al answered, coming into Ed's room in time to see him pulling on a black undershirt. “He said when we were on our journey, and when you were missing I was technically part of the military, but now that you're back-”

 

“You don't have access to classified information.” Edward finished off as he buttoned up the uniform jacket, and easily undid the braid he had slept in, running a hand through the now somewhat curled hair and pulling it into a high ponytail. “Sorry about that.”

 

Al shrugged, staring at his brother, wearing the Amestrian military uniform for what was the first time Al had seen him in. “That's okay. I wasn't exactly in on everything before, or was I?”

 

“You weren't Ed answered easily, grabbing a suitcase from next to his dresser and snapping it open and throwing in some very dull-colored clothes, almost all browns and blacks. “You,” Ed took in a deep breath, “You wouldn't mind staying here and watching Min while I'm gone, would you? I mean, you don't have to, I could ask Gracia, or Kain, but I haven't had to leave for a mission yet, and I'll be so worried about her-” Ed cut off as he caught sight of the grin Al was giving him.

 

“I'd be happy to, you don't even need to ask. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it.” Alphonse said, gently moving Ed away from the messily packed case and taking things out and folding them properly.

Al paused for a moment when he realized what he was doing, and looked over to his brother. “This feels… familiar, nostalgic.”

 

Ed was smiling at him softly, “yeah. You'd always be doing stuff like this on our journey. Cleaning up after me, or making sure I ate and slept.” Then the smile faded. “It's hard to believe you really don't remember anything. You don't remember the train hijacking before I got my certification? Or the Red Water? Not even,” Ed shook his head, “Maybe it's better that you don't remember some things.”

 

Al could remember something.

He could remember seeing Ed's dead body in the underground city.

Ed was right. It would be better to not remember some things.

 

“I can remember a few things, and sometimes memories come back.” Alphonse explained as he shut the suitcase. “But that doesn't matter right now. I'm happy like this. Now, instructions for Min?”

 

“Oh, right.” Ed moved to his desk, and flipped over one of the drawings, where he took the piece of charcoal and started to write out a list.

 

“Brother!” Al reached past Ed and took the stick away. “That drawing is wonderful! Don't ruin it!”

 

“It's just a drawing, Al.” Edward said, taking it back and continuing in a messy script.

 

“It's a drawing you made, and it's a drawing of, Al took the paper this time, and squinted at the person drawn on it. “Me?”

 

“Alfons Heidrich. He was the other version of you.” Ed took the paper once more, and rested his second hand on it in a way so that if Al tried to take it again, it would most likely rip. “And I can always make another one.”

 

Al frowned, but let Ed continue to write on the back of one of his masterpieces. “Just call when you get there, and keep me updated, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Ed finished writing, and handed the paper over to Al. “Min goes to school at the address written on top, and she needs to be picked up at three.”

 

“Got it.” Al took the paper and skimmed over it.

 

Ed headed for the door, and Al followed. “Ed, come back safe, okay?”

 

“I'll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quicksilver7773  
> I post art for my fics, and there are two pieces up for this one!  
> Both are only quick sketches, one of Ed and one of Min, but I'd really appreciate if you'd go check them out!  
> As I get more confident in my drawing skills and get used to using a drawing tablet, you'll see more and better work.


	16. A Known Problem

Min was not happy to see her Vati go.

There were tears and loud cries, she begged him not to leave and held onto his leg as he tried to board the train.

The other passengers were torn between sympathy and anger, but the workers were only angry, telling Edward that he had to get on with or without the child that exact moment.

Carefully, Ed had pried Min off of his leg, and explained quickly that he had to go somewhere else to do his work and that he'd be home before the weekend if all went well, ending his sentence with a hug for Min and a kiss on her forehead.

 

“And if it doesn't?” Al had asked in a hushed voice, “What then?”

 

Ed hadn't answered as he turned and got on the train.

 

After dropping a softy crying Min off at school the next morning, Al decided to make his way to Headquarters to pay everyone a visit.

On the walk there he contemplated Ed's drunken state when he arrived, and the careless way he wrote over one of his own drawings.

Edward was depressed, that much was easy to work out. But working out whether or not Edward was drunk because he really did just 'overdo it,' or if he was using alcohol to cope was another matter. He'd need help for that one, and there was a certain group of people he planned on asking.

People Edward had been working with for quite a while now.

 

Edward had said that he often went out drinking with them, so surely they would notice any odd behavior?

 

Walking through the familiar halls of Central Command, some of Al's worry melted away. Enlisted or not, Al was known here, and welcome even after his journey ended along with Edward's return. Soldiers greeted him and wished him well, patted him on the back and asked him how he was doing. It was a comforting place, for what it was and all that had happened and what would happen within it's walls.

 

“Alphonse!”

 

Al stopped in his tracks, turning to smile at Kain, who was running to catch up with him.

“Good morning!” Alphonse greeted him, giving the older man time to stop and catch his breath. “Are you going to Lieutenant General Mustang's office?”

Of course he was, but Al asked anyway.

 

“I am,” Kain said, “You are too, right? What brings you here?” He asked as they started walking again, heading up to the third floor of the command building.

 

“I'm baby-sitting Luminitsa while Ed's on his mission. I got here yesterday, to visit Ed.” Alphonse explained, shrugging when Kain gave his apologies for sending Ed away pretty much the moment Al got there. “You can't help when Ed has to do his job. I don't really have one, so I can stay as long as Ed will let me, so I'll have time to visit when he gets back.”

 

“That's good.” Kain smiled as they ascended the stairs, chatting happily about this and that, but all the way to Mustang's office, there was a bit of apprehension to Al's smile, and some anxiety to his voice as he got closer and closer to his answer.

 

Opening the door, Al was immediately assaulted by smiles and hugs, welcoming him back so central and apologizing for his brother's absence.

 

“I wish we had known you were planning on coming,” Hawkeye said, “We could've told you to wait.”

 

“No, that's fine,” Al explained about watching Min once more, and got ready to find an opening for his question. “It's just that, I got here late just a day ago, and when Ed opened the door, he was…”

 

“Drunk?”

 

Al could feel himself deflate as disappointment crossed his face. “So this is a common occurrence, then?”

 

Breda and Havoc shared a look, but Hawkeye answered before they could come up with an answer. “He's drinking himself to death.” She said bluntly, “We figure that he's drinking to forget his wife, or at least numb the grief, and to be completely honest, we were hoping that would fade as he moved on, but the problem is he isn't moving on.”

 

“It hasn't been very long since she died, and he did witness it.” Alphonse reasoned, “Maybe he still has the potential to stop.”

 

Hawkeye shook her head. “He's become stagnant. He isn't moving through the stages of grief. He's staying in one spot and whether that spot is denial or depression cannot yet be seen. He's not social, not unless it's at a bar or over a bottle of something.” She shot a look at Havoc, “Not that some have had any influence on that.”

 

“We tried to keep it minimal when we would go out with him,” Havoc defended himself, “But no matter what we did, or said, he wouldn't stop. He just kept going and going until we would have to take him home, or the bartender called one of us to get him.”

 

“He comes in almost every morning either late or hungover.” Kain added in sheepishly, “He drinks nearly all the coffee trying to get rid of it, and you just can't get him to say anything for the first hour or so of the work day. It's kind of scary, knowing he drinks that much.”

 

Al looked down at the ground, half horrified and half ashamed. He'd seen Ed drinking when he'd been staying in Risembool, but thought nothing of it. Now here he was, hearing first hand that Edward was dependent, or addicted, or something, to the point that it was hurting himself and those around him.

“We have to do something.” Al said, “Get him some help, or take it all away from him, or-”

 

“If he's dependent, that won't be a good idea. He'll have withdrawal, badly, and that can hurt him almost as much as the drinking is, if he's been alcohol dependent since he was in that other world, he could have seizures, even.”

 

“Then what should I do?”

 

Hawkeye was quiet for a moment. “He's not our only alcoholic here. First, I'm going to talk to the Lieutenant General.”

 

Al picked Min up from school again that afternoon, trying not to feel hurt at the way her face fell when she saw him and not her father standing outside her preschool.

She was silent on the way home, insisting on walking on Al's right side and holding onto his fingers.

 

“How was your day?” Al asked, hoping for a verbal answer, some story of some meaningless this or that that had happened over the course of the day.

 

Min just shrugged, but it wasn't five minutes later when she did speak up.

 

“Why are Vati's right fingers metal? Everyone else has normal ones.” Min asked, looking at Al's arm before meeting his eyes. “Is he a robot underneath his skin?”

 

Al smiled as he told her no, her father is not a robot. “He lost his arm when we were kids, and now he has a metal one to replace it. It's called automail, your Aunt Winry made the arm for him, and if it breaks, she'll make a new one.”

 

“And his leg, too?” Min asked, “He had different ones back in Germany.” Min explained, kicking a pebble with her little black shoe and watching it skid a few feet away. “Momma helped him put them on, but they looked real. I just thought Vati's arm and leg were loose, and fell off sometimes.”

 

Al couldn't help letting out a little laugh at the serious look on Min's face.

“Why are you so serious?” Alphonse asked, not really expecting a real answer. He remembered being rambunctious and silly. He would've been skipping ahead of his mother alongside Ed when he was Min's age, not listening to her telling him to slow down or be careful. He wouldn't have cried and held onto his mother's leg if she tried to leave. He'd throw a temper tantrum, and so would Ed.

 

“It's how Vati acts.” Min answered, kicking the pebble again, then wrinkled her nose. “Except when he drinks from those glass bottles. Then he acts really weird.”

 

Ed had been drinking in front of his daughter? How deeply did this problem run?

 

“You can't have any of that stuff. It's only for grown-ups.” Al told her, using the sternest voice he had, but to anyone passing by, he probably just sounded silly.

 

“I don't want it.” Min told him as they once more passed the pebble, but this time around she didn't kick it away. “Not if it makes you act strange and smell bad.”

 

“Good.” Alphonse said, glad that she had the sense to realize it was bad, even if it was because she'd seen her father get drunk enough to lose any sensibility.

 

“He doesn't know that I've seen him.” Min told Al, “He waits until it's bedtime, and then he opens the cabinet and starts to drink that stuff.”

 

Well, that was better than outright drinking in front of her.

 

As they got close to the apartment, Min let go of Al's hand and ran up the stairs to her home, messing with the door handle until she had to admit that it was locked.

 

There it was, the child that Min is.

Al followed her up the stairs at a slower pace, and unlocked the door under her very close watch, only for her to grab the handle the moment he removed the key and dash inside, her little shoes clicking on the hardwood floors.

 

Al followed inside in time for her door to slam open, hitting the wall hard enough to leave a smudge.

With a sigh, Al moved forward to fix it, only to see alchemy marks where it had been fixed before.

Multiple times, by the look of it.

 

Al added to the marks on the wall, and watched as Min came back out of her bedroom with an armful of toys.

 

She let herself sink to her knees and carefully arranged each toy to surround herself by the couch.

There was a stegosaurus, two stuffed animals, a black lab dog and a well-loved tabby cat, and a plastic horse, easily twice the size of the plastic dinosaur she started with.

The last toy, was something that broke Al's heart, just a little.

It was alchemized, surely Ed couldn't have found a tiny replica of Al's old armor in any store.

She stood it upright, then looked at Al expectantly.

 

“Don't you want to hear about my day?” She asked him, gesturing to the couch.

 

Al took his seat, understanding that he was expected to listen all about her day at preschool along with all of her favorite toys.

 

 

Later the night, long after dinner, Al found himself startled awake in the middle of the night.

He didn't know what woke him up, but he knew that it wasn't a dream, nor his imagination.

Al lay stiff and still in the guest bed, and as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he noticed a little girl, standing silent and still right next to his head.

 

With a muffled yelp, Al realized it was only Min.

 

“Min?” He asked, “You scared me!”

 

“It scares Vati when I wake him up, too.” Min told him, “But normally he gets mad afterwards.”

 

Al sat up in the blankets, and helped his little niece climb into the bed, where she got settled under the covers next to him. “I had a nightmare.” She explained, “And when I have nightmares, I stay with Vati. Can I stay with you?”

 

“Of course.” Al said, settling back into bed only for Min to press up against him. “I stay with Vati when he has nightmares, too.”

 

“How do you know when he has a nightmare?” Al asked, running his hand through her hair in a way he remembered his own mother doing for him when he was younger.

 

“He screams.” Min said, sending a chill down Al's spine. “And he starts to cry. I help, I think. He hugs me and then everything is better.”


	17. Coming Home Bloody

Min was better when she woke up in the morning four days later, prodding Al awake with one finger at exactly six in the morning.

“Uncle Al!” She whispered, poking him carefully in the forehead until he snorted himself awake, looking up at the golden haired little girl, who was holding out one finger, ready to poke him again.

 

“I'm awake.” He told her, closing his eyes again for just a moment. He'd gotten somewhat used to this, being awoken before even the crack of dawn by a hungry, overexcited child. Even as his brain started to recognize the new change in his sleeping pattern, the rest of him wanted to stay asleep for another two hours, to rest and recharge for the day.

 

“No you're not!” Min pouted, using her tiny hands to pry open his eyelid. “Your eyes are closed! We've talked about this!”

 

And surely enough, they had. After the first morning of being woken up she'd told her Uncle Al very carefully that having your eyes closed meant you were asleep, something Ed had probably passed down to her.

 

“Okay, okay.” _Thud._

 

Al froze in place as he was sitting up, listening carefully. He knew he had heard something, right outside the front door. Min was sitting still, too, her gold eyes wide and scared. Less so from the noise, but more from the tense posture Al had and the concern written across his features.

It was quiet for a few more moments, just long enough for Al to begin to relax, for the sweat beading at his brow to begin to lessen when the sound came again.

 

_Thud._

 

Min jumped and gasped, digging her hands into the blankets.

 

The thudding sound didn't come again, rather it was replaced with slow-paced footsteps trodding up the stairs, then the jingle of keys.

 

Edward.

 

Al let out a sigh that was just filled to the brim with relief, and took the blankets off and took Min into his arms, stepping out of the room to go and welcome him home.

 

The door creaked open, and Al smiled, “Brother, welcome home-”

 

Ed looked tired, tired and beaten down. His left eye was blackened with a large bruise, and his lower lip was split in a cut that almost reached his chin.

He held his human wrist carefully in his automail hand as he limped in through the doorway.

 

“Hey.” Ed croaked out and smiled at him, showing blood-stained teeth before he let himself sink into the couch.

 

“Brother,” Al set Min down and moved over to Ed, taking his human hand in hand. The wrist was dark, probably bruised and sprained, but when Al turned on the light to the left of the couch, Ed's injuries were revealed in detail.

There was a hand-shaped bruise on his throat, and the black eye was bloodshot. His wrist was colored in blue and purple and a cut on his cheek let out a droplet of blood.

 

“We're taking you to a hospital.” Al stood and pulled Ed carefully up with him, holding his automail over his shoulder to give support.   
“Min,” Al said, “hold my hand, we're taking your Vati to a doctor.”

 

Min was confused, and her wide eyes were fixed on the blood dripping down Ed's cheek. “Okay.” Her voice was small and scared, but she still latched on to her uncle's hand and slowly they made their way down the stairwell and down the road. It was too early to call someone for help, and it wasn't like Edward was bleeding out, so they could walk to the hospital, even if it was putting some more stress on Edward's body, well, it was his fault for coming straight home instead of heading for some medical help.

 

“How did you make it back here looking like this?” Al asked.

 

“Night train.” Ed answered simply, “They didn't stop me.”

 

Al scoffed, speeding up their pace by just a bit.

It didn't take long, just about half an hour at the most, to reach the hospital. After almost a block of walking, Edward withdrew his automail arm from Al's grip, shot him a glare, and continued to walk on his own, with almost no help from his human leg that he limped into the hospital on.

 

When Ed turned to the front desk, Al stepped back in and all but pushed Edward into one of the many chairs strewn throughout the room, and headed up there himself, leaving Min to climb into the chair next to her father, holding onto one armrest and Ed's last metal finger.

 

“Excuse me?” Alphonse stepped up the front desk, laying his hands on the counter and meeting the tired eyes of the receptionist.

 

“How can I help you?” She asked quickly, glancing over to where Edward sat. “Is this an emergency?”

 

“I don't think so.” Al answered honestly, “But I think his wrist is broken, and he's still bleeding some. We just need a doctor when you can spare one.”

 

“Name of patient?” The woman picked up her clipboard, and readied her pen.

 

“Edward Elric.” Alphonse said, watching as the woman raised one eyebrow.

 

“The Fullmetal Alchemist?”

 

“Yes,” Alphonse answered with a sigh, “How long will the wait be?”

 

“No wait,” the woman answered, dialing a few numbers into the clock next to her, “You're lucky, we've had a slow morning here. Dr. Lockwood will be with you shortly, and a nurse will be here in just a moment-” She cut off as someone on the other end of the phone answered, gave her information, and hung up, “-to take you to room 155.”

 

“Thank you,” Alphonse said quickly, seeing someone come out of an office nearby.

He went back to his brother and niece, and was barely seated before a woman in scrubs came over to them with a ready wheelchair.

Edward groaned at the sight of it, but allowed himself to be carefully positioned in it, but worry started to gnaw at Al at the sight of Edward being so willing to be admitted to a hospital. Was he that tired, or was he that injured?

 

Edward didn't say a word as they reached their assigned room, but he did refuse being maneuvered into the bed, and climbed into it himself, but not without a grimace of pain as he settled back, breathing harshly as the nurse covered him with a blanket and began to take his vitals.

 

“Blood pressure is a little high.” She concluded, “And your pupils are different sizes. Did you hit your head? What happened here?”

 

“Classified.” Edward grunted, closing his eyes for a moment. “I was in a fight, and the other guy had a bat.”

 

“A baseball bat?” The nurse asked, sounding a little out of her element.

 

“Yes.” Edward said, “He got me in the ribs and my wrist before I got it away from him.”

 

The nurse glanced at Al, who shrugged, and she returned to her exam.

 

“I fell at one point, off a building, so yes, I did hit my head on the way down.”

 

The woman shook her head in disbelief, and stood from her rolling chair. “The doctor will be in with you in just a moment, and just in case you have been concussed, please try to stay awake.”

 

“Can do.” Edward muttered, but his eyes were closing, and before Al could do or say anything, Edward was asleep.


	18. Hospital

Roy walked swiftly through the hospital, half furious and half terrified.

Edward was back after a successful mission, but he was hospitalized, too. He didn't bother knocking as he found his way to Ed's room, where he was currently being seen to by a doctor.

Said doctor was leaning over Edward with a hand light, looking carefully at his eyes while a nurse was busy wrapping up his hand.

 

“What's his status?” Roy asked, looking Ed over.

 

“Moderate concussion, broken wrist, sprained foot, two deep cuts, one needing stitches, three superficial cuts, bruising to the trachea, and quite the bad black eye.” The doctor listed out easily, not even pausing in what he was doing.

 

Edward looked away from the doctor as he switched off the light, and gave a grin. His teeth were bloody. “I'm okay, but…” Edward glanced over at Al, who was holding onto Min. She wasn't asleep as she sat quietly on Al's lap, but there were tear tracks on her cheeks. “But I was supposed to bring in the serial killer for a trial. He's dead.”

 

“Dead?” Roy felt something cold slither up his spine. “What happened? Fullmetal?”

 

Ed waited as the doctor packed up his things, and inserted an IV into Ed's elbow. “I was trying to subdue him, and he pulled a knife. He was aiming at my throat. It was him or me.”

 

“What did you do?” It was Al who asked. He'd gone pale, and he looked sick.

 

“I turned my automail into a blade, a longer and sharper one. I got his throat before he could get mine.” Ed said, so simply, just so easily that the cold feeling spread throughout Roy's body.

 

“I understand.” Roy said carefully, “It was kill or be killed. He very well could've gotten the death penalty or a life sentence anyway, with the number of people he managed to kill.”

 

“No,” Edward corrected, “It was kill or leave Min an orphan.”

 

Edward was not willing to kill to save his own life, but he was willing to kill to keep his daughter safe and sound.

 

Edward drummed his metal fingers. “It had occurred to me already that I might have to kill someone by staying in the military, and I've come to terms with that, but I hadn't thought of what would happen-,” Ed broke off to cough, “-if _I_ was killed.”

 

“Brother-” Alphonse started, “Where are you going with this?”

 

“I need to write a Will.”

 

That hurt, hearing Edward say that.

Roy had a Will written out, yes, if he ever was to be killed in the line of duty, and so did Hawkeye, and pretty much everyone in the military, aside from those who believed themselves to be invincible.

But to hear Edward of all people saying that, giving voice to the possibility that he could be killed on a mission-

Edward couldn't die, even with the past years of him being missing, it still seemed impossible for Edward to _die_

Roy still thought of him as the twelve-year old brat from all those years ago, but looking at him now, bandaged up, almost as tall as Roy, his regular drinking partner, a good friend, and a father. He needed to see him as an adult now.

And now, he really could.

 

Alphonse went silent as Min slid from his arms and climbed onto her father's bed, settling up next to him with one chubby arm slung over his stomach as she attempted to hug him lying down. She couldn't have understood the conversation going on, but maybe she had sensed the tense air, or just her father's unhappiness.

But even with one hand bandaged up, he rested it on her back, a reassurance to the little girl.

 

“We can help you with that.” Roy promised.

 

 

Two days later, with the promise to come back with any complications, Edward was released from the hospital.

Roy sent him home for the rest of the week with orders to rest and recover, with Al there to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

But looking at Ed now, moving about on crutches with a hand in a cast, messy hair and ink stained fingers, he didn't look up for doing anything but resting.

 

Roy was invited in for dinner, and he accepted graciously as he sat down at the table, an extra place set already as if they had been expecting him.

 

Al reached across the table and spooned out a large helping of the squash casserole that sat in the middle of the table.

Roy thanked him quietly.

Edward said nothing as Al did the same for him.

 

It was four bites in that Roy noticed that Edward was not actually eating his own meal, but pushing it around on the plate, making it look like he had eaten.

 

Min was watching and copying him.

 

“Edward.” Roy got his attention and nodded over at Min.

 

Edward made a face when he realized she was copying him, then sighed and took a bite, grimacing.

 

“Now, Ed,” Roy smiled, “Don't be like that, it's actually quite good,” He smiled at Al, who grinned back awkwardly.

 

“Brother hasn't had much of an appetite since he got back from the hospital.” Alphonse explained for him, “The doctor said it's probably because of the pain medication, but… I'm not so sure.”

 

Edward got up suddenly, his chair scraping against the wood of the floor as he grabbed for his crutch. “I'm going to bed.” He rasped, his throat still sore, and the hand-shaped bruise still prominent on his throat. “I don't feel up to eating.”

 

“That's fine.” Al's reply was forced as they watched Ed's casted hand tremble as he grabbed onto his crutch and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

 

“Vati!” Min shouted, making Roy jump, “Goodnight!”

 

Edward stopped for just a moment. “Goodnight, Min.” He said over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

 

Roy turned back to face Alphonse, noting that he looked just as concerned as Roy felt.

“Okay,” He began, not caring if Ed could hear them through his bedroom door, “What's going on?”

 

Al averted his eyes. “I'm not letting him drink.”

 

“That's probably for the best right now,” Roy said, “Surely he wouldn't try to mix alcohol and his medications-”

 

“I've caught him trying to sneak it four times since he came home, Roy, and he's having withdrawal. Badly. He can't eat, he can't sleep, and if you talk to him at the wrong time you're going to be yelled at, not matter what. His hand is shaking so badly he can't write, and if he does eat, he can't keep it down.”

Al was silent for a moment as his words sunk in. “I'm afraid he's going to have a seizure.”

 

Roy swallowed hard, feeling nauseous at the sight of his forgotten dinner.

 

Only Min was eating at that point, happily shoveling her food into her mouth, legs kicking under the table as she listened to the grown-ups talk.

 

“This is my fault.” Roy said, “I'm the one that invited him to start drinking-”

 

“No.” Al said, cutting him off. “You may have had a hand in on this problem, but he told me he started drinking in Germany, underage, even. But it started there, not here. It's just gotten worse, since, you know.”

 

“Noah.”

 

Al nodded, “He's grieving, but he's not doing it in a healthy way.”

  
“He can't let go.” Roy commented, “He never really has been able to, has he?”

 

Al smiled bitterly, “I wouldn't know. But with the stories I'm told, it doesn't seem so.

 

“Sorry,” Roy got up with him and helped gather up the dishes and silverware to be washed.

 

“I'm worried about him. Really, really worried. I planned on leaving here after just visiting for a few days, but now it's been over a week, and I'm scared to leave him alone.” Alphonse said, piling the dirty dishes into the sink while Roy covered the food in plastic wrap and found space for it in their icebox.

 

“You think he'll-” Roy cut off, unsure of how to phrase it, “-Harm himself?”

 

“More than he is now?” Al scoffed, “Not intentionally, at least, but after keeping him out of the bottle for a while, I'm scared he'll drink too much as soon as I'm gone, make himself really sick- or worse.”

 

“Alphonse,” Roy began, “If Ed was well and truly addicted, and I believe he is,” _in the same way that I am,_ “This is going to be very hard. He'll become very ill, he'll see things and lose control of himself. He's going to need all the help he can get.”

 

“We can get him through this.” Al said, “Get him past everything that happened in Germany.” _Even if it kills him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, my self-esteem needs it!


	19. Getting Worse

Roy came back over the next morning as he headed into the office, just for a moment, just to check in on Edward, but as Alphonse answered the door, looking stricken and exhausted, Roy decided that he could be late to work today.

 

“What's happened?” Roy asked, following as Alphonse made his way through the main room and into Edward's bedroom, somewhere Roy had not yet been in.

As the door opened, Edward was revealed, lying in bed, completely still but with his eyes open and eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

 

“What happened?” Roy repeated his question as he moved around the bed, watching Ed's unfocused eyes following him around the room.

His mouth was open slightly, and a line of drool was making it's way down his chin.

 

Al took a cloth that was placed on a beside table and wiped Ed's mouth clean, before looking at his eyes and asking if he was awake. When there was no response from Edward, he sighed and began to explain.

“I was right to stay. He had a seizure.”

 

“When?” Roy asked, wasting no time.

 

“Not even five minutes ago.” Al answered, “He got up from the table, and he just fell. He fell, and started convulsing-” Al swallowed back tears. “It scared me so much, and Min was screaming-”

 

“Wait, where is Min?”

 

“In her room.” Al answered, moving the blankets up to Ed's shoulders and tucking them in around him as Ed began to fall asleep. “Would you mind checking in on her? Ed needs someone to keep an eye on him, and, and well, I don't want to leave him alone quite yet.”

 

“Of course I can.” Roy spared Edward one last glance in time to see his eyes fall shut as he left the room and headed to Min's.

 

Roy could see the evidence of the seizure as he made his way across the apartment. There was a shattered glass on the floor, and what had to be orange juice spilled around it.

Roy would clean that up and fix the glass before he left. Al was perfectly capable of it, but it was the least he could do for him.

 

Knocking gently on the door, which was coated in a layer of crayon and marker drawings, Roy stepped into the smaller bedroom, but couldn't see Min anywhere.

“Min?” He asked, “Min, are you in here?”

Right as panic was beginning to settle into Roy's chest, a little ducky-pajama clad little girl climbed out from under her bed and gave a running start to latch onto Roy's leg.

She was crying.

 

“Min, it's okay.” Roy tried to soothe her as he pried her little arms from his leg and scooped her up into his arms, taking her over to her little twin bed and sitting down on it with her in his lap. “Everything's okay.”

 

Her little head shook against his coat, and he thought she was denying what he was saying, but when he realized what she was doing was wiping her nose on his uniform coat, he cringed, but did nothing to stop her.

Part of him realized that the stain he saw on Ed's own uniform was probably the same thing.

 

“What happened?” She asked through her now silent tears, “Is Vati okay?”

 

“He's a bit sick right now.” Roy answered with a hand on her head, stroking through her loose hair comfortingly, the same way he used to comfort Elysia. “But he'll be better soon, you'll see.”

 

Min drew her head back from Roy's coat and looked up at him with golden eyes bright with tears. “Promise?”

 

Roy smiled down at her, this was something he wasn't sure he should promise, but he took her extended pinky finger in his own and said, “I promise.”

 

 

When Edward woke up later that day, his head hurt and his body ached. Ed closed his eyes again and groaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he could remember getting up that morning, making breakfast for Min… Then, nothing.

Something had happened, and he needed to know what.

Opening his eyes again, Ed shrieked at the sight of Al's face mere inches from his.

Ed pushed himself up and away from Al, regretting the movement almost instantly as pain rocketed up his back and into his neck.

 

“Brother,” Al warned, pushing Ed back against the pillows. “Please be still, you're still hurt.”

Ed really had no choice other than to obey.

 

“What happened?” Ed croaked, feeling now that his mouth was dry and his throat sore.

 

“You had a seizure.” Al answered seriously, holding a glass of water to Ed's lips.

When the glass was empty, he set it back on Ed's bedside table and pressed the back of his hand to Ed's forehead.

“You're a little warm.” Al noted.

 

A seizure. Ed inwardly cringed. Was his drinking habit so bad that spending a few days away from the bottle would have such horrible side effects?

Apparently, it was.

 

“How long was I asleep?” Ed asked, “It feels like I've been asleep for days.”

 

“More like one day.” Al told him, “Your wounds, combined with the seizure, just kind of knocked you out.”

 

Ed nodded. Even after an entire day asleep, he was exhausted.

But before he could allow himself to sleep any more, there was one thing he had to ask.

“Where's Min?”

 

“Min's at her preschool. Roy took her there this morning.” Alphonse answered, refilling the water glass from a pitcher.

 

“Roy did?” Ed asked.

 

“He stopped by to check on you this morning, on his way in to work, so when he left, he took Min with him so I wouldn't have to leave you on your own. He left his uniform jacket here, though. Min was crying, and she got snot all over it.” The last part Al said with a smile. “He couldn't have looked more disgusted if he tried!”

 

Ed smiled to himself, picturing Mustang with a stained uniform, much in the same way that one of his own was stained.

 

Then, he was asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is becoming less descriptive.  
> Has anyone noticed this or is it just me?


	20. Happier Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not lie.   
> This is basically filler. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay!   
> I recently caught a really nasty flu virus, and I haven't been up for doing much other than sleeping. Luckily, the flu med is giving me odd dreams and this happened to be one of them!

There weren't many things that could get Roy to give up his day-off, but this was something he was more than willing to give up his precious Sunday for something like this.

 

How he found himself in the Central City Zoo with Edward in a wheelchair and Luminitsa on his lap was fairly simple.

Ed was being a brat, and Al needed a break from having two children in the house.

Roy had dropped by that Sunday morning for an update on Ed's health, not long after nine in the morning, just to be welcomed inside by a screaming match between Ed and Al while poor little Min sat on the couch and cried silently, holding tight to the little stuffed kitty that Roy had given her.

That seemed like such a long time ago now, but really, it wasn't, was it?

 

But Roy had been allowed into the apartment, and invited to stay for lunch, only for a small and what should have been harmless dispute over what to have turned into a full scale war between the brothers. Roy had sat awkwardly next to Min, with one hand pressed comfortingly to her shoulders as her father and uncle stopped tossing simple ideas for lunch in preference for criticisms and insults.

 

It had taken time, but eventually Ed and Al had quieted down, probably due to the way Min's cries had gone from silent to quite loud, and quite out of control as the fight continued to escalate.

When Edward had noticed his daughter's cries, he excused himself with a claim to a lost appetite, and made his way back to his room, where he closed the door softly behind him, leaving Al to decide on whether or not Roy was still welcome for a lunch that may not be made.

 

Al had apologized for the scene with a sigh, and carefully took Min from where she had curled up at Roy's side, cradling the growing girl in his arms and trying to quiet her crying.

He had explained tiredly that Edward was getting sick of being stuck indoors, and explained shamefully that he was getting sick of taking care of Ed.

He'd quickly explained, that he wasn't going to leave until Ed was well, and that he really did care that Ed recovered and recovered soon, but taking care of a recovering alcoholic and injured man was exhausting, even if the man was his brother.

 

Roy didn't have the idea immediately, but when he did he wasn't entirely opposed to it.

The coffee table that sat before him was covered in a plethora of childish drawings, a couple of monkeys and a lion.

 

“Why don't you stay here and rest, or go out and spend a day to yourself, Alphonse?” Roy had asked, preparing himself to lose the entirety of his Sunday. “Has Min ever been to a zoo or aquarium?”

It was a good idea, taking the both of them out of the house to get some fresh air and some room to breathe, while giving Al the freedom to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

The only problem was that Ed did not see the benefits of it as he was pushed along through a parking lot in a wheelchair.

 

“I can walk.” Ed complained for what had to be the millionth time as he sat hunched in his chair, both arms hugged around Min, who looked the stark opposite of her father, eyes bright and sitting up straight, trying to peer over the fencing to see the animals inside.

 

She had been the most open to the idea, of course, immediately drying her tears. She knew what a zoo was, but she had never been. Mama and Vati had said something about taking her to one once, explaining that it was a place where they kept animals from around the world, tigers and lions, birds and snakes that she'd have to travel overseas to see any other way.

So she had agreed vehemently, wiggling out of Al's grip and trotting across the floor to her Uncle Roy, raising up her hands to be picked up by him instead, ready to run out the door and go to wherever this zoo was.

 

Ed, however, was much less enthusiastic about the idea.

 

“Come on, brother!” Al had insisted, and eventually Ed had agreed to come, but more for the fact that he had made his daughter cry than the fact that he really wanted to leave his home.

 

“I realize that you can walk, Edward.” Roy said with plenty of condescension, “but right now you can't walk well, and I think that you can realize that you would only slow us down at the moment.”

 

Edward let out a huff of air, but said nothing more as he was pushed through the ticket gate and into the middle of the Central Zoo.

 

Edward perked up a little as Roy made his way past the signs and headed straight out onto one of the clearly labeled paths, leading their way over to the display where a pair of lions were kept.

Ed glanced up at Roy from over his shoulder, a sort of question in his eyes.

 

Roy had seen the drawings of lions that Min had doodled out on her sketch paper, and the sloppily colored in pages of an exotic animal coloring book.

“I thought that this would be a good first stop.” Roy explained quickly, smiling to himself as they rounded the corner and came up on the thick glass divider that separated the thankfully few visitors and the duo of wild cats on the other side.

 

The mere second Min spotted one of the two giant cats, she hopped down from Edward's lap and raced over to the glass, pressing her hands and her nose to it and staring out at the two felines that were basking nearby in a ray of sunlight.

That was part of the reason that Roy brought them all here, yes, but part of him was disappointed when Ed didn't follow suit, but rather stayed where he was and watched his daughter instead of even glancing up at the lions.

 

It wasn't until they passed by an area that was sectioned-off with a large net, stretching a good distance up into the air and across the floor of the zoo, did Edward show any interest in going to see any particular animal. But passing by the netted off area meant for the zoo visitors to go inside and watch the tropical birds fly around above them, Ed sat up a bit straighter and turned his head to stare.

 

Roy noticed his sudden interest, and even as he asked, he angled Ed's chair to the entrance to the exhibit. “Do you want to go in there?”

Roy honestly expected Edward to deny wanting to go in, or to just send in Roy with Min, but he surprised him with a firm, even if somewhat embarrassed, “yes.”

 

Due to the lack of visitors that day, there was no line to get into the area, and no other people in the exhibit, so Roy quickly payed for two little cups of nectar to feed the birds, and handed them off to Ed and Min.

The moment Edward was wheeled into the little room, he was swarmed with the colorful parrots, but unlike Min who seemed to be afraid, hiding behind Roy's coat, he looked immensely happy.

Edward chuckled as he raised the cup of nectar a bit higher, and let down his automail arm, extending the bird covered limb to Roy and his daughter.

“Hold out your hand,” he told Min, “They won't hurt you.”

 

Min carefully extracted herself from Roy's coat and held out her own hand, raising the cup up to where one of the birds sat on Ed's own outstretched arm.

 

One of the birds leaned down to drink from Min's own cup of nectar, then another, and a third, and then Min herself was covered in the colorful avian animals, squealing and laughing as they ate, sang, and groomed at her long hair that Edward had left down that morning.

 

Roy walked over to Ed, hardly disturbing the flock of birds that had made Ed home.

 

“You like these, then?” Roy asked, already knowing the answer but more so trying to get a clearer look at the happiness on Ed's face, the way he seemed to glow in golden contrast to the red and blue birds.

 

“I've been here before,” Edward said, watching as a few of the birds finished their feast and flew off to find a perch among the branches. “With Al, when he was still in the armor. He wanted to come see the lions, just like Min, but we both wanted to come in here.” Ed's face fell a bit. “He couldn't fit through the door, and they wouldn’t let him in, anyway. So I didn't come in either.” Almost all of the birds took off from Ed now that the nectar was gone, but a few remained. One, Ed got to step up onto his wrist, which he brought up to his face to get a closer look at the admittedly gorgeous animal. “Rainbow Lorikeets.” Edward said, “I've always wanted to come back and come in to see them.” Ed raised his hand up, and the last lorikeet took off, flying up into the branches.

 

Roy found himself unable to stop smiling. “Well,” he said, “Is there anything else here that you want to go see? It seems like Min is about done.”

 

Edward smiled up at him, and he was beautiful, feathers and messed hair and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really want to draw Ed covered in rainbow lorikeets.


	21. Godfather Again

While initially, Roy had planned to make stopping by Edward’s apartment to check in on him a routine, if not daily occurrence, he just hadn’t been able to find the time after work, let alone before it.

Part of that was his own fault, of course, but most of it was due to the fact that his office was down a member. They’d managed without Edward for years, but now that he was back, and mostly a permanent fixture in the office these days, they were expected to do more work.

Even with one of the members of his team out of office recovering, seven members was seven members and they had to pull their weight.

But all of that aside, it had been nearly a week since Roy’s last visit. Long enough for Hawkeye to let him off the hook with a sigh, telling him to get in early the next morning to make up for lost time.

 

Roy had just enough time to make a quick stop at home to change out of his uniform before heading on over to Edward’s. A glance at the clock told him that the small family had probably already had dinner quite some time ago, so without another distraction, Roy grabbed his coat from the hangar by the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. There was no need to start up his car and drive over, not even with the growing cold bite to the November air. While Roy did reside in one of the ‘nicer’ neighborhoods in the middle part of Central City, it was really just a few blocks walk to the main shops, and just another until he made it to the smaller stores where Edward’s apartment resided above.

 

There were few cars out in the growing dark, and fewer pedestrians who walked along the sidewalk, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts for the walk over.

Central was hardly a quiet city, and at times like these Roy missed living in the east. Working at Eastern Command had been a good time, for the most part.

But what it really held was memories. It was a busier time, working towards the fuhrership, finding long-cold leads to hand off to a younger Fullmetal and his suit of armor brother.

Having dinner at the Hughes household. Gracia and Elysia a bit brighter, happier. Maes still around to make them laugh, to make everyone huff good-naturally as he brought out his wallet-full of new photographs, documenting his daughter’s growth by the day.

 

Even so long after his death, thinking about his old friend started off an old feeling of guilt and grief churning in his gut.

He should still be with them now. He’d missed out on Elysia for four years now, not around to see her grow up, to move up in grade school or make friends.

Roy gave a small, sad smile. Maes wasn’t only gone to his family. He could see him now, dragging Roy out of the bottle like he had done so many times before. Making him straighten his life out, shoot to better his country again. Push him to the highest seat in the military.

Being a grandfather to Min.

It was no secret that Maes thought of the Elrics as his own, or _had_ thought of them as his own. Roy knew he would treat Min no different that he did his own daughter, fawning over her and showing her off…

 

It was a pointless fantasy. Roy bit his lip hard to drive back the tears he knew would come if he continued to think like that.

There would be no going back to fix that mistake, no bringing him back. Roy had to focus on the future now.

Roy was across the street from Edward’s home now. He could see the soft yellow light filtering through the curtains. He hadn’t thought that they wouldn’t be home, or that they had all gone to bed early, but it was still a relief to see.

The bookshop below looked to be closing up for the night.

He wondered if the woman who ran it would mind him running in to pick up a gift.

Roy decided against it after a moment, and moved to climb up the stairs instead. Edward lived above that store. He probably had every book he wanted.

 

He only had to knock twice before he heard the quick _pat-pat-pat_ sound of Min running to the door, and a heavier set of footsteps following closely behind.

The door opened inward, Alphonse giving him a smile as he stood to the side to let Roy in from the cold.

 

“Great timing.” Alphonse said, closing the door behind them. “Edward needs to ask you something.”

 

Roy looked over his shoulder, but no further explanation came as Al shrugged. “It’s about his Will.”

 

Roy frowned. He knew it was a logical choice for Edward to sit down and write one out, especially after his last close call, but it was not something he liked being reminded of.

 

“Up!” Min shouted, holding her arms up as she stood before him.

 

Roy spared a smile as he reached down to pick the young girl up. “And how are you this evening?”

 

Before she could respond, he heard Ed pipe up from his seat at his dinner table. “Be careful asking her that. If you’re not careful you’ll end up hearing about everything she did at school today.” It was said as if it was an annoyance, but Ed smiled lightly as he said it.

 

From that alone, Roy could tell that this was one of Edward’s better days.

 

“What is it that you need to ask me?” Roy said, pulling out a chair to sit, Min staying right in his lap, her little hands holding onto his left arm.

 

Edward drummed his automail fingers lightly against the wood of the table, trying to find the best way to ask.

Al sat down with them, but made no move to speak for his older brother.

 

“I have most everything sorted out now.” Edward began carefully. “I don’t have a lot, so if I were to die, most everything would be Al’s to keep or sell.”

 

It was hardly a light conversation, but the way Ed spoke of his own death made Roy more than uncomfortable.

 

“This apartment would just be sold. No worries there.” Ed continued on, working his way to the real issue at hand.

 

“… The only real problem I have left, is who would become Min’s guardian.”

 

And there it was.

 

“Alphonse is underage, even if he won’t be forever, I can’t write his name down just yet.” Edward clarified. “I’d ask Gracia to be her godmother, but she has her hands full raising her own daughter.”

 

Roy felt like he knew where this was going.

 

“Would _you_ be Min’s godfather?”

 

Roy felt cold.

 

“You don’t have to say yes.” Edward continued on quickly. “I could find someone else. But, she really likes you, and-”

 

“What about your friend? Winry Rockbell?” Roy asked, interrupting what could be Ed adding on and on until he convinced himself that he shouldn’t ask Roy at all.

 

“We thought about that.” Al answered. “But she’s still young, too. She’s single, and she’s trying to start up an automail business. We’re both sure she’d say yes without a second thought, but…”

 

“Raising a child is a full-time job.” Roy finished for him. “She’d likely have to sacrifice a lot of her career for Min.”

 

Alphonse nodded.

 

Edward seemed to have taken Roy’s question as a no.

 

“Well, I guess we can cross you off the list.” There was no contempt in his voice. He didn’t really expect a yes in the first place, but he was still disappointed.

 

“Now, hold on.” Roy said, “I didn’t say no.”

 

Edward gave him a sharp look, furrowing his eyebrows. “You actually want to be her godfather?”

 

Well, want was a strong word. “I’m already Elysia’s godfather.” Roy explained. “And I understand your reasoning. I’d be happy to be Min’s, too.” Roy gave a short nod over to Alphonse. “At least until Al can be, instead.”

 

Nothing was official, yet. Edward still had to finish all the legal documents, and Roy had to sign off on becoming Min’s guardian if anything were to happen to her father, but still, a weight seemed to have been lifted from the room.


End file.
